


アウトローに判決を

by asaharei



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaharei/pseuds/asaharei
Summary: *罗斯阿鲁罗斯 基本无差*一个基于三章人气投票的快枪手罗斯neta的牛仔paro*年龄操作：26岁阿鲁/20岁罗斯*轻微的佛依公主要素*因为原neta只有几格，所以存在大量捏造
Relationships: Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> *这是一个以美国西部片为蓝本的战勇世界  
> *也就是说我不会去考据美国19世纪到底是个什么情况因为他本质还是战勇世界  
> *但是还是西部牛仔的故事  
> *所以请不要在意用的枪到底是几几年才有，火车铁路多少年才开起来，18世纪西部到底有没有这样那样的日常的问题（掩面）  
> *充满了都合主义

**01**

两年前，阿鲁巴在这里隐姓埋名定居下来。这座小镇不大，但也不至于因为太偏僻而萧条。虽然不是附近的枢纽，但也从不缺旅人与镇民。争端虽然不能说没有，但不去在意的话，就可以平静的生活。如果想要知道外面的信息，那和旅人们聊聊天也可以满足你的需要。  
为了照顾马匹，阿鲁巴今天也起了个早。这座庄园的主人正是收留他的恩人，对于庄园里的所有人来说，这些马匹都非常重要。出于个人情感，阿鲁巴也看不得马匹被疏忽，所以也自愿担起照顾马匹的责任。在他困难之时向他伸出援助之手的年轻女性，即是庄园的女主人也认为在这项工作上没有比阿鲁巴更令人放心的人选。  
女主人从父亲的手里继承了这片庄园，拥有大片的农田，可以说在当地相当富裕。她与丈夫还一起经营了镇上最大的一间沙龙，与其说是靠此维生，更像是兴趣。家族事业主要由她负责，而沙龙里的大小事务则由丈夫的佛依佛依处理。毕竟是粗野的牛仔们也会经常光顾的沙龙酒场，需要魄力的场面也不少。佛依佛依虽然是个体贴的好男人，但是当起恶人来也很有经验，夫妻俩配合完美，生活算是很轻松。  
或许是因为两人已经见过了形形色色的人，所以他们不为外闻影响，认真听过阿鲁巴的经历后，对阿鲁巴伸出了援手，不仅为他提供藏身之所和衣食住所需，还给了他工作的机会。现在阿鲁巴除了照顾农庄的事务，还不定时在沙龙里出勤当侍应，有时候也帮吧台做点杂活。  
阿鲁巴自然是相当感谢他们夫妇。只要是自己力所能及的事，他都愿意作为回馈为他们献一份力。除此之外，酒吧里的职员们虽然个性都有点强烈，但总体而言相处起来都非常愉快。要是他能一直在这里生活倒也不赖，但这种愿景能否实现阿鲁巴自己也说不好。  
做好马厩里的工作正要离开，就遇见了德伊菲尔。  
“你每天都起这么早，我实在太佩服你了。”  
他打着哈欠向阿鲁巴打了招呼，惺忪的两眼里满是敬佩之意。虽然太阳已经完全升起，但对于平日总是午后才出现的德伊菲尔来说，能在吃中午饭前见到他，已经让阿鲁巴非常纳闷。  
“德伊菲尔先生，你今天居然这么早。出什么事了吗？”  
德伊菲尔就等着阿鲁巴问这个问题。对于怕生的他来说，阿鲁巴是附近少有的能轻松说话的对象。今天早上他的老板紧急叫来了所有工作人员，做起了某一项准备。  
“听说有位著名的枪手来到来到镇上，所以早早地加强了一下店里的装备。阿雷斯小姐正好不在，事情都落我头上。”  
阿鲁巴立刻明白了德伊菲尔的意思。虽然这位著名的枪手与他们不一定有过节，但凡是有名人来到，多少镇上的火种就会多上几点。不管到哪里，喝酒的地方永远是人们交换信息的好去处，沙龙酒馆永远是打架的最前线，小心点并不为过。阿雷斯是店里的女侍，战斗力毫不逊色店内的男性，只是这几天告了假，正好不在。  
“是怎样的枪手？”  
出于自己的实际情况，阿鲁巴还是得打听一下具体的消息。德伊菲尔也是少数知道阿鲁巴情况的人之一，他尽力地回忆起佛依佛依说过的信息。  
“人称快枪手罗斯。听说本职是个赏金猎人。被被找上的茬一定会十倍奉还，百战百胜枪法了得。佛依佛依先生也让阿鲁巴先生小心一点呢。”  
虽然提不起劲，但德伊菲尔还是把佛依佛依一五一十传达给了阿鲁巴。听到赏金猎人这个字眼阿鲁巴也紧张了一下，不愧是佛依佛依，对四周总是细心关照，每次都帮上阿鲁巴的大忙。  
“你要是不想过去店里，佛依佛依先生说你可以不去。”  
德伊菲尔的声音里现出了几分羡慕，但阿鲁巴却摇了摇头。  
“不，我还是去吧。不是说人手不足吗？”  
而且情报也要在能收集的时候收集了好。也不见得别人就是冲着自己来的。  
  
  
沙龙Himendam就在小镇中央大道上。一楼是酒馆，二楼提供简单的住宿。外面灼热的空气，在走过嘎吱晃荡的摇门后也会一口气阴凉下来。干净、宽敞的大厅摆上几张圆桌，对比邻镇的大部分沙龙，这里的位置算比较大的。当地的工人、农民们都会在这里日常休憩，外来的牛仔和猎人们也会在这里碰头交换情报。左侧最里面的墙上贴着告示板，除了店里的通知和镇上的各种通告，还贴满了各种通缉令。  
实际上，阿鲁巴的通缉令还贴在上面，只是巧妙地被覆盖住了。没有人会看见，万一真被保安官找了麻烦，也有借口可以应付。  
沙龙的右侧是长长的吧台。和所有的沙龙一样，吧台里是锃亮的大镜子。德伊菲尔是这里的酒保，开店时间他差不多都站在里头。经常帮他打杂的阿鲁巴，也就有了进出吧台的机会。布告板到吧台之间的空间是个小小的舞台，有时候会请乐队来演奏，又或者是上演小型的舞蹈。不远处的另一角，则备有飞镖和桌球等游具，供客人使用。  
和平常一样，开张后沙龙里很快就挤满了客人。“快枪手罗斯”到了镇上的消息也更加炒热了居民们的气氛，一边招呼客人，一边就听到了不少讨论。  
“20岁的毛头小鬼，居然就有这么大的名气。”  
“再能打，不还是一样的枪？”  
“这就很奇怪，那家伙据说总能做到别人做不到的事情。”  
“要是来闹事，那还是别来了。”  
“也不知道那家伙在不在悬赏列表上？”  
各怀鬼胎的讨论在店里飞来飞去，作为店员，阿鲁巴自然是不能插嘴也不会去插嘴。不过他很清楚罗斯不在通缉名单上，毕竟这六年来他可是每天都盯着赏金列表的变化，看久了几乎可以把所有人名给背下来。  
约莫到了正午时分，随着一个男人走进店内，这些七嘴八舌的讨论也戛然而止。虽然从没见过罗斯的画像，但阿鲁巴却从男人身上散发出来的空气，以及四周的态度察觉到了来者正是话题中的那个人。他看上去比别人说的年龄要更老成一些，腰间的左轮在大衣掩盖下若隐若现，彰显着非同一般的存在感。  
看来他只有一个人。简单地扫了几眼后，径直往吧台走来，随便找了一个位置坐下。乍一看，他不是很爱说话的样子，指着桌面上的菜单上的酒名，立起两根手指头。  
“两杯。带午餐吧？”  
一般的沙龙只要有两杯酒都会附送免费午餐，Himendam也不例外。只要他肯付钱，德伊菲尔是不会管对方有没有把酒喝完的。不爱和生人说话的德伊菲尔点点头，就开始做身为酒保的工作。而附赠的午餐则是由侍应的阿鲁巴从后厨端上来。给罗斯递上时，他简短地说了一句“您的午餐”。一开始，罗斯也没看他一眼，但或许是眼里的余光扫到了，他又突然对阿鲁巴起了兴趣。  
突然的注视让阿鲁巴有点心虚，但他尽量做到面不改色，退回了吧台里头。无奈吧台本身就没多少空间，就算往后走一步，也还是可以对话的距离。罗斯低头吃了一口香肠，又抬起头，朝阿鲁巴搭话道。  
“侍应先生，你是这里的人？”  
“毕竟我在这里工作。”  
阿鲁巴没有说假话，他只是避开了一些重点。小时候起他就知道自己不擅长撒谎，说多了反而更容易露出马脚。所以这回他也勉强没有骗人。他觉得他不该对罗斯透露过多的个人信息，但太过遮遮掩掩又反而很令人起疑。只要有下一个客人下单，他就可以自然而然地离开。虽然这对德伊菲尔来说有些残酷，但陪客人聊天确实不是他的职责。  
罗斯推出面前的其中一个酒杯，朝阿鲁巴露出一个笑容。  
“这杯算我请你了，陪我说说话吧？”  
“不好意思，我正在工作……”  
“什么，你居然不喝我的酒？”  
“还是很麻烦的那种类型的酒鬼！”  
没忍住把心里话讲了出来，但罗斯看上去也不是很在意的样子。他又低头开始吃他的午餐。四周的客人可能是因为害怕他的威名，都自动自觉地挪到了远处。吧台空出了一个奇妙的空间，只剩下罗斯、阿鲁巴和德伊菲尔。罗斯问阿鲁巴的名字，阿鲁巴顺口地告诉了他自己的假名。听完后罗斯眉毛也没动一下，又喊他侍应先生，也不知道他为什么要问。  
“我其实想打听一下——”  
罗斯话音未落，桌面突然发出一声刺耳的碎裂声，只见酒杯碎裂在桌上，罗斯还没喝完的酒也洒了一片。除此之外，桌面上还多了一根飞镖，看方向正是从游乐区飞过来的。罗斯无需转过身，就从吧台后的镜子里看到了来者的身影。  
金发的少年名叫尤利，是镇上的不良，阿鲁巴也记得他。跟在他旁边的诺因，自然也和他是一伙的。先开口的是诺因。  
“听说你很强啊，要不和我们比试比试？”  
说着，诺因指了指那边的飞镖盘。附近的谈话声也渐渐安静，久经沙场的客人们都嗅到了争端的气息。阿鲁巴瞄了一眼台球桌边，果然聚集了一群附近的混混。想必诺因也是为了夺人眼球、寄希望于“打败强大的人那别人也会对我刮目相看”的幼稚理由对罗斯搭话的吧，这群人永远是长不大的孩子。可幼稚归幼稚，打起架来也算是这附近小有名气了。特别是尤利，虽然没有诺因那么急性子，但却比诺因有经验得多。  
阿鲁巴与德伊菲尔交换了一下眼神。虽然有征兆，可目前来说，对方也只是说要与罗斯比试飞镖的技术，不算是个阻止的时机。他又看看罗斯，见他叹了口气，站起了身。  
“想吃口饭跟人聊个天都不行。”  
阿鲁巴有些看不过眼。为了不让对方发现，他维持身体原来的姿势，压低音量对罗斯说道：  
“你可以不理会他们的。”  
罗斯似乎没想到阿鲁巴会多这一句嘴，但他了解到阿鲁巴的用意，也维持着原来的速度，转过了身。随后，大声回答了阿鲁巴的劝告，同时也回应了对方的邀战。  
“真不好意思，凡是有人找我茬，我都践行奉还主义的。”  
识相的一般客人已经开始离开，但也有一些看热闹不嫌事大的人留了下来。这里头有些人可能纯粹是起哄，也有些人可能另有所图。毕竟“快枪手罗斯”在名气上足以吸引一大批上来找事的人，而会有这种名气也证明罗斯已经闹过不少事。身为赏金猎人，明显也有不少仇家。阿鲁巴在心里庆幸今早店里做好了准备应付这种局面，开始不动声色地检查吧台下面的东西。  
另一边，罗斯则和尤利他们约定了简单易懂的规则。一人三局，加起来点数最高的人获胜。接过到手的三根后，罗斯甩手就是一个正中红心。不知道是哪个客人吹了一声口哨。但诺因也不示弱，紧跟着罗斯，他也打中了红心。身旁看起来是他和尤利跟班的年轻人们发出了几声叫好。  
看似胜算一下子低了下来，但罗斯却不慌不忙。准星不好也就没有资格当枪手了，他瞄准了比红心更高分的三倍分区——20分的三倍分区是唯一比50分的红心更高分的区域。因为面积比红心更小，并不是什么人都敢于特意去瞄准那里。可罗斯似乎毫无畏惧，而脱手的飞镖也稳当地拿下了60分。  
对于诺因来说，一下子压力就大了起来。要赢过罗斯，除非罗斯出错，他必须在接下来的两局里都拿出相当好的成绩。心里一急，原有的技术也发挥不出来，别说三倍分区了，只扔出了一个非常普通的分数。  
可以说胜负已分。对于先挑事的年轻人来说，这可不是什么荣耀的事。他所描绘的局面，应该是他用拿手的技能打败外来的强者，让小伙伴们对他刮目相看才对。于是他气急败坏地想要报仇雪恨，直接把飞镖往罗斯后脑投去。罗斯自然熟悉这些耍赖的招术，一个下蹲就躲过了尖锐的镖头。在年轻人的呼喊下，几个跟班混混纷纷扑向罗斯，似乎忘记了他们的对手是一个腰间有枪的人。而罗斯也认为对付这几个区区小人物用不着子弹，一拳一肘就解决了两个。掏出枪也只是当作钝器，手里一转正好锤中另两个人的后背，一眨眼的功夫地上就倒下去了四个人。唯一一个手里有枪的人正想拿枪，就被罗斯一脚踹到了地上，枪也飞出去了老远。  
作为这群人里战斗力最高的王牌，尤利这会儿才开始有所行动。以倒下去的人作为掩护，他也掏出了腰间的火器，朝着罗斯就是一枪。匆忙间准星不算好，罗斯一个侧滚躲过了，另一手也把枪口对准了尤里。不敢轻举妄动的尤利再次与罗斯对峙，在这种距离下互相开枪，很可能是两败俱伤。  
在两个人没注意的角落里，刚才就被打倒在一边的诺因却还爬了起来。他躲到罗斯的身后，拾起了刚刚被罗斯踢飞的那把枪。阿鲁巴不知道他是否熟悉怎么开枪，但看起来他似乎还有犹豫的样子。然而败北的急躁似乎让他忘记了某些恐惧。他站起身，把枪口对准了罗斯。  
那时候，阿鲁巴本可以袖手旁观。他不认识罗斯，也没有义务帮任何人的忙。但阿鲁巴的性格使然，他总还是不希望面前有无谓的流血发生。在这件事情上，于情于理，罗斯没有任何的过错。尽管这有把他的信息暴露给罗斯的风险，他还是想也没想地就动手了。  
他蹲下身，取出靴子里的小刀——这把布伊刀陪伴他多年，已经是他的老朋友了。阿鲁巴把它径直朝诺因的脚边甩了出去。那刀擦过尤利的耳际，砍落了他的几撮金发；也擦过了罗斯的脸旁，带起了一阵风，最终打飞了诺因手里的枪，把他的帽子钉死在了墙面上。  
不管是尤利、罗斯还是诺因都愣住了。明白发生了什么事后，诺因两脚一软瘫坐在地上。而罗斯眼疾手快地用脚挑起了落在了他脚底的枪，趁尤利还没明白发生什么事情的时候，一边枪口抵在了尤利脑门上，而另一手则对准了诺因。  
“敢动的话我就给你们脑门开个洞。”  
任谁看来，那都是媲美恶棍的坏笑。在他们乱斗的时候，阿鲁巴已经小心地调整好了姿势，确保谁都不会看出来是他干的好事。而德伊菲尔也终于找到了插话的时机：  
“那个，要打的话，能请你们到外面打吗。收拾被你们打坏的东西很累的。我不想加班。”  
神不知鬼不觉地，德伊菲尔已经将原本藏在吧台下的来福架在了台面上。虽然德伊菲尔不擅长和客人聊天，也不愿意活动自己的筋骨，但非要他维护店里的秩序时，他甚至比阿鲁巴还要冷血无情。双管的来福洞口已经对准了闹事的区域，显示出无言的威压。  
尤利是个很识时务的人。他放下枪，举起双手投降。罗斯略作思考，慢慢地把左轮收回腰间。尤利赶紧扶起坐在地上的诺因，撂下一句“我们这叫撤退！”就跑出了店外。除了晕在地上彻底失去意识的人，其他人也都跟着跑了。  
德伊菲尔松了口气，把枪收回了吧台下。罗斯转身拿起插在墙面上的刀，背对着二人有一会儿没动，看不见他是个什么表情。一会儿，他又突然转身笔直地朝吧台走过来，不知道为什么，阿鲁巴觉得他有些气冲冲的。  
一回到两人面前，罗斯就恶狠狠地问：  
“刚才是谁扔的这把刀？”  
与刚进店时完全不同的语调，就像是从地底现身的恶魔。阿鲁巴手心有些出汗，脱口而出：  
“德伊菲尔，你看你吓到客人了。”  
勉勉强强还不算撒谎。德伊菲尔愣了一下，他明白了阿鲁巴的意思，却没有立刻打起掩护的社交技能，于是扯起一个极其古怪尴尬地笑容，朝罗斯解释道：  
“呃，呼呼呼……不、不好意思……”  
罗斯皱起眉头。他没有理会德伊菲尔，反而是紧紧地盯着阿鲁巴，仿佛就要把他洞穿一样。阿鲁巴大气不敢喘，好些个念头在心里打转。就算被知道刀是自己扔的又怎样？不可能那么刚好地，罗斯就能把所有的线索串到一起，猜到他是什么人。  
空气静止了好一会儿，罗斯舒了一口气，移开了视线。他把刀递还给二人，坐回刚才自己坐的位置上。刚刚的午餐还吃到一半，就是有点凉了。他举起刀叉，语调拾回了一开始的轻松。  
“我刚刚还有问题没问你们呢。我其实想打听一下……你们有没有听说过一个外号是‘红狐’的牛仔？”  
那双红色的眼睛就像沙漠中的红蝎，锁定了目标后就再也不放开。太害怕听到的话语与那要射穿自己的目光一齐打在自己身上，阿鲁巴顿时觉得背后起了一片盗汗。面前的青年明明比自己小了6岁，却比阿鲁巴至今为止遇见的任何壮汉都要更要具有威胁。阿鲁巴其实不怕与人正面争斗，就算暴露身份他也有了认命跑路的豁达。可唯有面前的青年，让他感受到不可预测的未来。  
他咽了口口水，回答道：  
“红狐？好像听说过，又好像没听说过。”  
那红眼中的光闪动了一下。快枪手又扫视了他几回，最后放了他一条生路。  
“是吗，那可希望你能快点记起来，到底有没有听说过。毕竟那家伙的悬赏金，可是现在也一路在涨。”  
罗斯又从腰间掏出了一个布袋，那丁零当啷的声响，很明显是银币的声音。  
“我还有一个问题。你们这里还有没有空房？能住上一个月的那种。”  
罗斯看着他，又喊了他一声“侍应先生”，听上去意有所指。阿鲁巴有那么点后悔早上没有听佛依佛依的忠告。如果他今天没有出勤，是不是事情就不会变得这么棘手了？可转念一想，这其实只是迟早的事。时间不会倒流，他只能站在吧台里，静待这场长期奋战的枪声被真正打响。


	2. 02

**02**  
  
  
自小阿鲁巴就梦想成为一名出色的牛仔。理由很单纯也很理想化，纯粹只是觉得那样子很帅罢了。16岁的时候——那是一个大家都会开始自立的年纪，他离家出去讨工作，来到了一个叫奥里及尼亚的小镇，替临近的几个牧场主放牧。骑马和基本的枪术他都是学过的，大约摸爬滚打了一年，也就熟悉了应付牛羊，工作也渐渐上了轨道。  
牛仔的工作，注定了很难在某一个地方长期驻足。他虽然有特定的几个老主顾，但是大部分的时间是在各个城镇间漂泊，又或者说，在原野上长途跋涉。这期间少不了要和野兽搏斗，也需要击退偷牛的强盗之流，原本只是为了耍帅才练的枪术，现在扎扎实实地积累了起来。不知道什么时候起，他就有了红狐这个外号，在牛仔里也变得小有名气。  
在他的诸多老主顾里，有一位叫露基梅德斯的农场主。他拥有奥里及尼亚最大的农庄和牧场，自阿鲁巴16岁起就为阿鲁巴提供工作的机会。话虽这么说，农场的事务都是由一位叫狄岑巴的管家在料理，阿鲁巴本人也没怎么见过农场主本人。但是奥里及尼亚的镇民都知道，这儿最大的农场主还是个发明家。准确来说，是一位枪械设计师。农庄是祖辈留下来的资产，设计手枪才是露基梅德斯的本职。也许是因为这个，露基梅德斯本人对农场的事情也非常不上心，交给管家全权处理。阿鲁巴也只见过这位农场主屈指可数的几次面。  
印象中，这位农场主就是个瘦弱的知性派。虽然已经是个中年人，却有一种不太懂人情世故的纯粹感。不管是打扮还是谈吐，都是一副学者的派头。每次见到他，他都在念叨一些阿鲁巴听不懂的词。他会对帮农场上工的牛仔们连声道谢，同时也会仔细地端详起他们腰间用的各式手枪，两眼里似乎没有自己的研究以外的事情。偶尔会听见他提起自己儿子的名字，只是阿鲁巴一次都没见过。  
总的来说，露基梅德斯虽然看起来有些古怪，但每次见到的时候也还像个普通的学者，还算是和善。毕竟是愿意给自己长期工作的主顾，阿鲁巴对他印象还是比较好的。一个不太擅长经营的温和学者，这就是阿鲁巴眼里的露基梅德斯。正因为如此，事情发生的那天晚上，甚至到六年后的现在，阿鲁巴还是很难相信那天晚上他在郊外看到的那个人，和露基梅德斯是同一个人。  
阿鲁巴记得很清楚，那天有一只牛跑丢了。因为夜已经深了，他不舍得惊动同僚，就一个人走到了农场另一侧的郊外。那边不属于牧区，平时牛仔们都不会踏足，是农场主的私人地盘。当时阿鲁巴已经20岁了，因为技术了得名声在外，已经是领队。他一边盘算着事后要怎么给主顾解释，一边骑马沿途找寻丢失的牛匹。走着走着他听到些响动，起初还以为是牛，便沿着声音寻找，却发现那是人的说话声。  
人声有些凄厉。仔细一听，就听出是孩子在求饶的声音。阿鲁巴心里一惊，一时间没明白这到底是个什么情况。难道是有匪徒出没？不管在哪里，流浪汉和没有工作的枪手都很容易沦为罪犯，可费心思在私有地里下手，又让人觉得有些蹊跷。阿鲁巴屏住呼吸，找寻那声音的来头。他躲在灌木后，小心地移动，终于看到了人影。附近似乎还有人把守，都是阿鲁巴没见过的人。  
阿鲁巴绕到守卫看不到的位置，那里头的人与守卫离得也有些远，大概里面的人也不希望外面的人看见发生了什么事。树叶的缝隙之间，他终于看清求饶的人影，确实是两个小孩。他们衣着褴褛，一看就是附近的流浪儿，手脚都被绑住了，瑟瑟发抖地跪在地上。而站在他们面前的，是露基梅德斯，正举着手枪对准了他们。  
那时候的露基梅德斯，就好像是没有感情的机器，神情冷酷，仿佛看不见自己面前的生命。与平日的他判若两人。昏暗的火光下，他端详着自己手里的枪，口中念念有词。  
任任何一个人看见这样的场景，都会感到不对劲吧。不管有怎样的理由，都无法解释为什么会有小孩子在深夜被绑在这样的地方，被这样对待。在路基梅德斯就要扣下扳机的那一刻，阿鲁巴几乎是反射性地冲了出去。他确实一直以来都梦想当一个英雄式的人物，有时候做好事或许也会希冀一些荣誉上的回报，但那一刻他完全是被自己的良知所驱动，奋不顾身地挺身而出，把两个孩子扑到了一边。  
可能是被突然窜出来的黑影吓了一跳，也可能是因为露基梅德斯本来枪法就不太好，这一枪彻底的射偏了，打在地上烧出一缕白烟。阿鲁巴挡在露基梅德斯和孩子们中间，掏出枪对着露基梅德斯，质问道：  
“你干什么！”  
露基梅德斯有少许惊愕。可尽管有人拿着枪口对着他，他也没有什么反应，只是纯粹对于阿鲁巴会在这里感到惊奇。阿鲁巴甚至不知道这个人还记不记得自己，他看上去有些诡异，好像只看得见自己想看的东西。露基梅德斯看了看自己手里的枪，又看了看阿鲁巴，平淡地问道：  
“为什么会有人在这里？能不要挡在试验素材的前面吗？这次测试没问题的话，这把枪就完成了。”  
阿鲁巴觉得自己就没听明白这人在讲什么。试验？说这几个哭个不停的小孩吗？不管怎么样，都没有在这种地方牺牲孩子性命的理由。  
“你在说什么啊！这可是事关人命的事情啊！”  
“为了技术能够进步，这是必要的牺牲。要不，用你来当试验也行？”  
这可真是疯了，阿鲁巴气得大喊：  
“开什么玩笑！技术变得怎样，人死了就永远回不来了！”  
话音落下时，露基梅德斯惊奇的睁大了眼睛。这句大吼似乎触中了他心里的某个空洞，让他取回了仅存的一点人的特性。但阿鲁巴那时候没空在意这些细节，他心里只想着要这人好看，然后得把身后的几个孩子救走。想也没想地，他就冲上前去挥出了一拳。露基梅德斯明显是个瘦弱的室内派，加上晃了神，立刻被阿鲁巴打翻在地。趁露基梅德斯还在地上找不到方向，阿鲁巴抱起两个孩子就往外逃。  
响动当然惊动了外面的守卫。阿鲁巴又看到了一个他认识的面孔，是迪岑巴，正气急败坏地朝自己喊着什么。阿鲁巴头也不回地朝外头冲去，给两个孩子送了绑，抱着他们蹬上自己的马，很快把追兵甩在了后头。  
“大哥哥，救救我们爸爸妈妈吧！”  
孩子们哭着求他，自己的父母还在镇外的一个私牢里，要他去搭救一把。阿鲁巴知道自己现在应该立刻远离这个是非之地，可他不能带着这两个孩子走。如果他离开了，或许等待这几个孩子和他们父母的，就是和刚才没有差别的未来。迪岑巴要回到这边还要一点时间。他摸着黑，找到了孩子们口中私设的牢房。因为不是正经的狱所，设备相对简陋，虽然也有看守，但都敌不过阿鲁巴强有力的偷袭。  
牢里都是穷苦的人们。也不知道露基梅德斯，又或者是迪岑巴，是怎么把这么些人骗到这里。人数还不少。难道每一夜，都会在郊外发生那样的事情吗？阿鲁巴忍住强烈的呕吐欲望，开枪打烂了牢房的锁。  
“快逃吧！”  
牢里的起初还不知道发生了什么事，听到阿鲁巴的一声大喝，都纷纷往外跑去。两个孩子也和自己的双亲重逢，一家人对阿鲁巴感激涕零。阿鲁巴为他们指出了一条相对安全的逃路，护送他们消失在镇外。不久之后街上响起哨声，是警队。这也证实了这镇上的保安官其实什么都知道。在所有人不知道的时候，罪恶就这样一夜一夜的发生了。阿鲁巴踏上马，头也不回地离开了奥里及尼亚。他没有能力一个人与整个镇的警力为敌，但也不想束手就擒。身上几乎没有任何行李和补给的他，度过了许多天噩梦般的日子，从此开始了他的逃亡生活。  
  
  
就算是事情过去了6年，阿鲁巴也未曾后悔过。不管怎么想，他都不觉得他做了一件错事。他没有办法对那些人见死不救，就算重来多少次，他还是会做出一样的选择。但他并不知道那些人在那之后是否真正得救，也无法再遇见那些人，或许这一切的想法都只是他的自我满足。六年的时间让他有很多机会去思考这些问题，逃亡生活的苦难也足够将一个人彻底改变，可是阿鲁巴还是无法不去对困苦的人伸出援手，做他力所能及的事。  
正因为如此，现在他又碰上了一个头疼的事情。今天他不用过去沙龙，于是到集市上采购。正挑着食材，突然见到前方走着一个发色有些显眼的青年。泛灰的白发下还藏着点黑色，活泼的动作也让发尾有了些跃动感。是没见过的生人，也许不是镇上的居民。青年在隔壁的摊位上挑了会儿番茄，买好就得意地走了。因为有些稀奇，阿鲁巴多看了几眼，没想到青年没走出去多远，就突然被人截住了。  
那附近正好有个小巷，阿鲁巴就看着那青年被突然拽进了小巷里。他心里一惊，也不知道是发生了什么事,于是他躲到墙角凑近听。拐走青年的两个人看起来像是打手，也不是阿鲁巴见过的人。他们和镇上的地痞混混似乎有些不一样，也不知道是打哪儿来的。  
“你就是克莱尔吗？”  
面露凶相的其中一人质问那位青年，而青年却好像完全没理解自己周围的紧迫气氛，很坦率地承认了。  
“是啊。你们是谁？干嘛要把我拽进来。”  
虽然被人硬拉着，但明显自称克莱尔的人是不愿意跟着走的，推推搡搡地争执了起来。终于，背对着阿鲁巴的那个打手没了耐性，掏出一把匕首对准了克莱尔，要他乖乖跟着走。阿鲁巴想上前帮忙，却不想暴露自己的身份，正好抬眼发现身旁有个卖工艺品的小档，抄起一张面具就戴自己脸上。他捡起一颗地上的石子，打中远处的那个人脑门，应声倒地。拿着枪那人立即往回看，却发现一张假熊猫的脸已经近在眼前。  
那人吓得大叫一声，举起手没来得反击，就已经被阿鲁巴揍到了墙面上，手里的匕首也滚落在地。阿鲁巴拽起克莱尔的手，大喊一声“快跑起来！”，两个人一路撒腿狂奔。集市里的人被他们撞飞了好几个，但有这么多行人给他们做掩护，他们很快就把受了伤的追兵甩在了后头。  
两个人一路跑到了另一个街区，终于停了脚步。克莱尔压着膝盖大喘气，半天都没说上一句话。阿鲁巴回过神来，陷入一阵恍惚，明明自己不该到处抛头露面，但一个没忍住又出手了。时间不会倒流，总之还是得先和面前的人交代一番。他四处光顾了一圈，确认四周确实没有危险。  
“到这里应该没事了。虽然不知道你有什么隐情，但恐怕最近不要一个人出门比较好。要是有什么事，就到沙龙Himendam去吧。那里的人会帮到你。”  
跑的时候面具也不知道掉哪儿去了。阿鲁巴想趁还没被记住脸赶紧离开，却被身后的人一把抓住手腕。  
“等一下！”  
叫克莱尔的青年似乎终于缓过了气，急切地拉住了阿尔巴。他的眼神里充满纯粹，怀抱着最诚挚的谢意。  
“谢谢你救了我！我都还没问你是谁呢！”  
“不用那么客气……”  
正要推脱，却没想到克莱尔力气也不小，他死也不放手，跳到阿鲁巴面前，把阿鲁巴惊讶的脸尽收眼底。阿鲁巴泄了气，只好放弃隐藏自己的长相。克莱尔点点头：  
“果然不是假熊猫嘛。我叫克莱尔，你呢？”  
阿鲁巴报上了自己的化名，克莱尔又自顾自地说了起来。  
“哦哦！我记住了。你可真是厉害啊，这么干脆利落的身手，除了西碳我还是头一次看见。”  
虽然并不知道克莱尔在说谁，但阿鲁巴算是察觉到，克莱尔大概是个特别我行我素的人。正说着克莱尔又大叫起来：  
“啊！买的东西都丢路上了！”  
一路慌乱地逃跑，好不容易买的东西也不知所踪。阿鲁巴摇了摇头劝道：  
“你现在可先别回市场比较好。”  
就算是克莱尔，也知道现在回去大概有些不妙。刚刚还神气的表情立刻蔫了下去，二十好几的青年就像被抢了食的大狗。  
“怎么会这样……”  
阿鲁巴叹了口气。都到这一步了，就送佛送到西吧。反正不管是名字还是样子，都已经被对方知道了。好在克莱尔应该不是什么坏人，一种没有根据的信任，在阿鲁巴看见克莱尔的眼睛时就已经在他的心里扎根了。毕竟，在这座小镇上他也受了不少人的帮助，他还不至于草木皆兵。  
“你要是不嫌弃的话，我那儿还有一些剩余的作物，可以送给你。”  
在农场，永远不缺边角料的粮食。克莱尔的神情又像电灯泡一样慢慢亮了回来，连声答应。  
  
  
“来，给你。”  
阿鲁巴收拾了一下仓库，把那些品相不好没法当作商品、味道却不受影响的农作物塞了一大袋送给了克莱尔。反正农庄里的人也吃不完，放着也是浪费。克莱尔兴高采烈地接过，连声道谢。  
“哇！好多！这真是太谢谢了。难得佛依佛依店长说可以晚上厨房可以借我用用，我正打算自己做点吃的。要是没材料就太可惜了。”  
“诶？佛依佛依？”  
突然听到认识的人名，阿鲁巴一下子反应不过来。克莱尔点点头，解释道：  
“对，我现在住在沙龙的二楼，和我朋友一起。大家都叫他快枪手罗斯，也许你已经听说了。”  
沙龙二楼的客人，双人间……阿鲁巴倒吸一口冷气。那天罗斯不知道为什么跟他们要了双人房，而现在沙龙二楼的住客只有罗斯。虽然那天阿鲁巴也没有见到罗斯的伴，可当线索都连起来后，他好不容易才忍住没有大叫出声。  
阿鲁巴·弗流林戈，你怎么又给自己找了趟浑水啊！  
这下可好，原本就已经被罗斯怀疑了，现在连他的同伴都见到了打架时的样子。心里七上八下地浮现出各种最坏的可能性，阿鲁巴好不容易才憋出一句回答：  
“这……这样啊……嗯……我知道他……”  
“啊，果然大家都知道了！不过西碳名气很大，倒也不奇怪啦！”  
克莱尔似乎很为罗斯的名气自豪，丝毫没有发现阿鲁巴表情变得僵硬。阿鲁巴摇了摇头，担惊受怕也不是个办法，他打断自己的胡思乱想，问了一个他从刚才开始就很在意的问题。  
“刚才的那些像是打手一样的人，你认识吗？”  
“不认识。不过那种人，时不时就会碰见，我已经习惯了。”  
克莱尔说的轻巧，内容却令阿鲁巴十分惊讶。  
“习惯了？！”  
“嗯，没事没事，反正西碳一定会来救我的。”  
“这么有自信的吗！”  
不知道面前的青年到底哪来的乐天性子，以至于还没问问题阿鲁巴就已经脱口而出心里话。但克莱尔却极其认真地点了点头，还补上了一句：  
“当然！而且，这个镇上还有你，不是吗？”  
阿鲁巴的脸刷地红了，他感觉他敌不过面前的青年，只好捂着脸把话题拐回正题上。  
“我没记错的话，‘快枪手罗斯’并不是通缉犯吧。”  
克莱尔露出一个苦笑，挠了挠自己的脸。  
“确实不是。不过……嗯，毕竟发生过各种各样的事情。”  
“……”  
阿鲁巴自己也说不得别人，只好噤声。克莱尔放下手里的一大袋蔬菜，眼神里就好像在回忆些什么：  
“我和西碳，出生在一个叫奥里及尼亚的镇子……在那里发生过很多事情。”  
奥里及尼亚，久违地听见这个地名，让阿鲁巴心里扑通一跳。克莱尔双手合十，朝他道歉道：  
“抱歉，虽然我很想告诉你，但是再说下去大概西碳会生气。你要是有机会，不如直接问问他吧。”  
“啊，没关系……”  
阿鲁巴摆摆手，心里满是我怎么可能去问他的无奈吐槽。但克莱尔似乎还有些什么想说的，顿了顿后继续道：  
“西碳啊，他一直在找一个人哦。六年来一直都没有放弃，我也希望他能快点找到。虽然路上有阻力，不过他从来没有放弃过。对于他来说，这件事非常非常的重要。”  
说到这里，克莱尔就好像是想起了什么似的。在他看来，救了他一次的阿鲁巴俨然已经是可以信任的人了。克莱尔原本就是个靠直觉生活的人，而他的直觉也几乎没有出错过。这个事情告诉阿鲁巴，应该会有好的影响，他衷心这么认为，所以也没有顾忌。  
“西碳要找的人，是一个叫‘红狐阿鲁巴’的牛仔。你要是有什么头绪，请一定告诉我们哦。”  
在克莱尔开口前，阿鲁巴就已经有种不详的预感，结果还果真如此。那天在酒吧里，阿鲁巴就已经知道了罗斯正在找他，他以为那是因为罗斯是个赏金猎人，而自己被悬赏了高额奖金。可现在，他知道了他们出身是奥里及尼亚。如果只是为了悬赏金，会有克莱尔口中的那种执着吗？克莱尔的描述，似乎与阿鲁巴起初想象的缘由大有不同。罗斯找了他六年，而事情也正好是六年前发生的。  
这其中似乎有什么因缘际会的东西，冥冥中在作怪。他不知道罗斯找他的原因是什么，搜肠刮肚，他也想不起自己和罗斯有过什么瓜葛。或许是自己曾经帮到了他什么，又或许，是别的什么不好的原因，毕竟阿鲁巴在奥里及尼亚做了一件惊天动地的大事。  
他顿时很想要去弄清楚其中的来龙去脉了。若他做过的事情，真的给罗斯带来过什么不好的影响，以至于让罗斯找了他那么久，那他或许应该给予他一个回应。红狐阿鲁巴曾经是镇上的传说，在被通缉后更是名声大噪，可阿鲁巴更关心的，是眼前的真实。  
就算一切真的只是他的自我满足，也是时候给自己一个机会了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然填的很快但是手感有点差，改来改去改得怀疑人生  
> 写的最wkwk的大概是初代，之后应该还可以写很多初代挺开心  
> 写克碳也很快乐  
> 结果这次罗斯只出现在对话里……


	3. 03

**03**  
  
  
被打得鼻青脸肿的打手们灰溜溜地跑回了他们的雇主那儿。怒在心头地到处找了一遍却一无所获，回过头来已经是黄昏时分。他们虽然拿钱办事，但也有一定的纪律。空手而归，势必没有什么好脸色看。果不其然，他们的雇主气急败坏，用刺耳的音量教训起他们，这装嫩的老女人，话总是不一般的多。  
“好不容易找到的人，你让我怎么和迪岑巴交代！”  
他们的雇主——茨拜口水横飞地撒着脾气，底下的人左耳进右耳出。他们几天前才来到这小镇，人生地不熟，仅凭一点消息行动。而茨拜因为长期没有成果，耐心也被消磨了个精光，只能在这鬼吼鬼叫。  
“听说你们正头疼？”  
突然，一个稚气未脱的声音从屋门口传来。茨拜扭头一看，是尤利——她前几天曾见过的面孔。前几天，这年轻人在那座她们无法出手的酒吧被打了个落荒而逃，和她无能的手下也没差多少斤两。  
“什么事？这里可不是小孩子来的地方。”  
面对茨拜的质疑，尤利完全不想回答，只是顾自说着自己的话。  
“你们是没办法对Himemdam出手的，那里的老板和员工全都是怪物。光天化日之下你们也不好闹事，对吧？”  
“那又关你什么事？”  
“而且你们没有这附近的地理知识，完全是抓瞎。”  
“……”  
“所以，要不让我加入吧？”金发的年轻人调皮地耸了耸肩，亮出了自己的王牌，“我不仅对这附近的地形很熟悉，也知道刚才带走了你们目标的人住在哪里。”  
这让茨拜不得不认真听尤利说的话。他不像是在骗人，而他也确实具备这个条件——毕竟他就是这里的居民。这桩交易看起来对茨拜似乎没什么坏处。唯一不知道的，是尤利这样把情报送上门来的意图。  
“这对你有什么好处吗？”  
茨拜问道。  
“报酬我当然是要的。你们的老大看起来很阔筹的样子。不过最关键的是——”  
金发青年顿了顿，眼里是耿耿于怀的怒气。  
“想给摆了我一道的人一点颜色看看。”  
  
  
阿鲁巴很喜欢马。马是他的好伙伴，在很多时候帮了他的大忙；马也通人性，在不能与他人诉说那些是非的时候，阿鲁巴只能对着自己的马诉苦牢骚，马也会善解人意地给他哼哼气。在还是牛仔的年代，阿鲁巴就喜欢在马背上感受拂面而来的风。开始隐姓埋名之后，他也总自告奋勇地去照顾附近地马。  
在农庄，每天喂马是他的工作。因为信得过他，佛依佛依夫妻允许他带马出去放风。毕竟在农庄里，没有比阿鲁巴这个前任牛仔更懂马的人了。今天起得比较早，天还没亮。阿鲁巴觉得大约是安全的，于是骑上马，到农庄外的原野上去。夜色和黎明搅拌在一块，呈现出一种交融的色彩。空气中透着凉意，却有着西部特有的干燥，让人的鼻头有些痒痒。地平线的那边，渐渐有白色的色彩往上爬升。阿鲁巴想往那地平线奔跑，但他知道现在不是时候。忍不住驾着马往前走了几步，突然听到“嗖”地一声响，一卷绳子从后方飞来，套到了他的脖子上。  
“啊？！怎、呜啊不要拉、要死了要死了……！”  
差点一命呜呼，还好凶手很快就松开了力气，在后头嗤嗤地笑个不停。阿鲁巴一边懊恼自己太大意，一边揉着脖子咳了半天，扭过头果然看见了罗斯。  
“原来你是个这样麻痹大意的人。”  
罗斯也拉了拉缰绳，让他的马往前走了几步，来到阿鲁巴跟前。他的脸上挂着一抹浅笑，眼角还带着刚才看阿鲁巴滑稽模样笑出的泪水。阿鲁巴生气地吼道：  
“谁会去提防别人拿绳子套自己脖子？！那根本不是拿来套人的工具好吧！一大清早就为了来说这个？”  
站在阿鲁巴的立场，其实他真的该有些提防比较好。但恐怕能突破阿鲁巴防线，也是因为罗斯本身身手了得。这话自然不能对罗斯说，所以阿鲁巴尽量装出一副自然的神色。罗斯显然也有来一趟的目的。他垂下眼，口气里没有了那天在酒吧里的咄咄逼人，柔和地问道：  
“有空聊几句吗？”  
距离救下克莱尔已经过去了几天，阿鲁巴知道这一刻总会来，他做好了充分的心理准备，点了点头。两人就在马背上，漫无目的地散起步。  
“谢谢你帮了克莱尔。”  
在克莱尔的问题上，罗斯似乎比平常要显得直率。没想到会被这样直接道谢，阿鲁巴也有点慌张。他只是刚好经过，在阿鲁巴的认识里，任是谁，见到那番场景，都要想点办法的。阿鲁巴摇摇头：  
“我只是做了我该做的事情。”  
罗斯微微张开口，像是有一丝惊讶，随后笑意在他脸上散开去，就像是黎明下的水彩。对于阿鲁巴的回答，他不置可否：  
“这样啊。”  
阿鲁巴叹了口气，叮嘱起来：  
“既然有人在追踪你们，你们就低调一点行事吧。克莱尔君看起来也是毫不在意的性格。”  
虽然心里在意，但阿鲁巴也不好贸然深究，只是出于一种多管闲事的好心，提醒他们再多当心点儿，毕竟阿鲁巴也处在类似的境遇。可让阿鲁巴没想到的是，罗斯竟给他送出了一艘顺风船。只见他稍作思忖，问道：  
“你不问为什么有人追踪我们吗？”  
——当然想。何止是想，阿鲁巴可以说是非常在意。可就如同阿鲁巴不会轻易告诉别人自己的真实身份一样，他也不认为罗斯会轻易告诉自己。罗斯这样坦白，他也忍不住反问。  
“我问了，你就会告诉我吗？”  
“追踪”还算是个委婉地说法。那天带走克莱尔的人手里就拿着凶器，怎么看都并非善类。可能说是“追杀”更为合适。阿鲁巴只是被通缉，还没遇见过有条子和赏金猎人以外的人找上门来。但克莱尔和罗斯身后的，似乎是别的一类人。  
罗斯歪歪头，肯定了阿鲁巴的说法。  
“……确实，白白告诉你，我也不划算。但是，我还欠你一个人情，要是你肯请我吃顿饭，我就告诉你吧。”  
比想象中的还要干脆地，罗斯就答应了。罗斯是枪手，是赏金猎人，他原本就在寻找红狐，他有足够的动机来和阿鲁巴套近乎，以达成自己的目的。阿鲁巴深深明白这一点，所以他原本打算和罗斯彻底拉开距离，在罗斯离开之前尽量隐藏自己的行踪。但是昨天和克莱尔的接触，即让阿鲁巴对罗斯的为人有了新的考量，也让他对自己所处的境地有了新的想法。  
这或许正是自己想要的机会。  
“好啊。这镇上也没有比Himemdam更好的饭馆了……来我家吃可以吗？”  
阿鲁巴停下自己的马，罗斯也跟着在他面前停下。  
“可以啊。”  
“有什么想吃的吗？”  
“有甜的就最好了。”  
也不知道是阳光把两人的脸都照亮了的缘故，罗斯看起来心情非常好，自始自终都没有收起他嘴角的弧度。  
  
  
罗斯在一天后的傍晚准时赴约，来到了阿鲁巴居住的小屋。这座小屋就在农庄内，进出要经过农庄的看门人的批准。庄园的女主人平时对佣人视如己出，特意在庄园里腾出一个位置给佣人们建了一排小屋居住。阿鲁巴自己单独用一户，也不显得特别搞特殊。  
屋内虽然简洁，但却不陈旧萧条。女主人给所有的屋子都贴上了墙纸，也准备了家具。进了门口，可以看见舒适却不过分奢华的沙发。刚好够一个人生活的起居室与厨房，里面可以望见卧室的入口。  
整个房间呈现出一种绝妙的平衡。东西并不多，这大概是因为主人原本也没有多少行李和收入的关系。但放在桌上的花瓶、散乱在桌椅上看到一半的报纸以及还堆在厨房地板上的食材，又增添了几分生活感。明明只有一个人住，却好像没有孤寂。  
罗斯来到的时候，晚饭已经准备得差不多了。没一会儿，阿鲁巴就招呼罗斯到餐桌前坐下。早就备好的酒杯，搭上丰盛的培根料理、香肠、煎蛋、玉米羹一一被端到桌上，最后阿鲁巴把刚刚煎好的薄饼也摆好盘，拿出了女主人上次送给他的蜂蜜糖浆，就等着开吃了。  
“你还真的会做饭啊。”  
罗斯拖着下巴，发出心不在焉地感叹。阿鲁巴懒得和他较劲，答道：  
“一个人住，怎么也得自己弄。”  
“晚饭还吃烤薄饼？”  
这一句，是罗斯故意使坏，阿鲁巴也听出来了，但他也没有借口好找。  
“没办法，我能做的甜点也就这个了。不喜欢的话就不要吃。”  
罗斯被阿鲁巴逗笑，摇摇头。  
“我当然要吃。烤薄饼也没什么不好的。”  
闹不懂这年轻人在想什么，阿鲁巴瘪瘪嘴，拿起枫糖浆，均匀地浇到薄饼上。也不知道是不是他多心，总觉得罗斯的眼神就没有离开那糖浆过——可能他比阿鲁巴想象地还要爱吃甜。澄黄色的糖浆流下透明的轨迹，薄饼在灯光下也显得更加晶莹。一开始，他们只是默默地吃，即使说话，也都是关于餐桌上的吃食。终于，阿鲁巴忍不住打开了话匣子。  
“那个……”一开始他有些犹豫，但还是下定了决心，“我听克莱尔说，你们来自奥里及尼亚。”  
罗斯的叉子正好落在一块牛肉上，停了一拍，又照常塞进了嘴里。一边嚼着嘴里的东西，一边答道：  
“他连这种事情也和你说啊。不过我也没特意瞒着。”  
奥里及尼亚、被身份不明的人追踪、寻找红狐的踪影……不管是哪一点，都让阿鲁巴非常在意，可是稍不小心，就容易拿不准分寸。阿鲁巴不想轻易暴露自己的身份，但是要想知道他想知道的事情，他就必须得冒险。这无疑是一次赌博，筹码全在罗斯的为人上。  
阿鲁巴继续试探。  
“你们被人追杀，是因为在奥里及尼亚发生了什么事情吗？难道，这和你要找红狐也有关系。”  
“红狐阿鲁巴”最后因为在奥里及尼亚的事件声名大噪，这两个名词一起出现，阿鲁巴很难不把它们联系在一起。如果罗斯和克莱尔被人追杀和自己的事件有什么关系，那说不定他们正是当事人。  
“可以这么说，但也不准确。下令寻找我和克莱尔的，是一个叫迪岑巴的男人，他曾经是奥里及尼亚最大的庄园家的管家，现在也是庄园的管理人。”  
“迪、岑巴……”  
阿鲁巴当然记得这个名字，也知道奥里及尼亚最大的庄园就是他曾经供职的庄园。同时，疑问也走上他的心头——那露基梅德斯去哪了？他吞了口唾沫。  
“所以，那个叫……迪岑巴的人，为什么要派人追杀你们？”  
罗斯冷笑了笑。  
“别误会了，我和克莱尔可是什么都没干。正是因为这样，他只能偷鸡摸狗地派人来偷袭我们，毕竟我们不是被通缉的罪犯，姑且还是守法的普通公民。”  
“那……为什么……”  
奥里及尼亚的疑云，看来比阿鲁巴知道的还要厚重。先不说罗斯，至少阿鲁巴看不出克莱尔会是做出什么伤天害理之事的人。罗斯有些无奈，斟酌了一下用词才回答。  
“也许就是因为什么都没做吧。至于克莱尔，他原本与这事无关，却自愿陪我一起。既然他豁出了性命，那我也会豁出性命照顾好他。”  
回答里，还是有些东西不那么明朗。但阿鲁巴却渐渐地变得不那么心急。他望向罗斯的眼睛，觉得他没有在说谎，至少关于克莱尔的事情，他没有。在心底的某个地方，他放下了一些对“快枪手罗斯”的防备，觉得他应该是个值得赌一把的人。  
“先吃饭吧。”  
阿鲁巴舒了一口气，决定待会吃完饭再好好和罗斯聊一聊。罗斯也没有反对，又开始吃那糖量十足的薄饼。直到吃完饭，他们都没有人再提起那些糟心的话题。  
  
  
饭后，阿鲁巴收拾着餐具，左思右想。他还来得及在这里结束话题，如此一来，他就与奥里及尼亚这片土地保持了距离，少了一丝暴露的风险。但那就与过往无异，而他也不想轻易错过这个机会。和罗斯，一名赏金猎人，深入地探讨奥里及尼亚，毫无疑问会增加暴露自己真实身份的风险。他必须小心选择自己的措辞，以免对方对自己生疑（虽然可能罗斯早就对他有疑心了），万一真的暴露了，也必须在有限的时间内说服对方。  
不管怎样，他想知道奥里及尼亚在那之后到底发生了什么。  
把所有的餐具洗净晾开，阿鲁巴回到客厅。罗斯正坐在沙发上，面前放着刚刚的酒杯，手里拿着阿鲁巴随意放在桌边的报纸。摊开的报纸挡住了他的脸。  
“罗斯，你刚才说，迪岑巴是庄园的管理人……”  
阿鲁巴走到罗斯身边，想在他身边坐下，却听见报纸哗地一声，挡住了自己的视线；紧接着，自己的身体受到一股意料之外的力道冲击，整个人往后倒去。他立刻反应过来，是报纸后的人向自己发动了进攻。多年的经验让他几乎是反射性地寻求最佳策略，眼尖的他伸手往对方身下一掏，夺走了罗斯还系在腰间的枪。几乎是同时的，一抹银光从他的左侧闪过，让他赶紧向右歪过了头。整个人被按倒在沙发上，压在他身上的人确实是不想让他起来。报纸落到地下，视野终于清晰，而酒杯里的酒撒了一地。  
一把刀直愣愣地插在阿鲁巴的脸旁，而阿鲁巴也把夺过来的枪对准了面前的人。心脏剧烈地跳动着，每吸一口气都仿佛割着心口一样痛。  
“你这是干什么！”  
颤抖着质问身上的人，阿鲁巴没有放下手上的枪。那把枪拿起来感觉有些非同寻常——至少不是这个尺寸的枪该有的重量。逃亡的经验让阿鲁巴把枪口对准了面前的青年，可他根本不想扣下扳机，只希望那对红色的眼眸快点给他回答。而罗斯，抓起就插在阿鲁巴左侧的布伊刀，带起几片沙发里的羽毛棉花，也不顾指着自己的枪，在阿鲁巴面前晃了晃那明晃晃的凶器。  
“这把刀，是那天在沙龙里的那把刀吧。”  
阿鲁巴心里一沉，定睛一看，才发现这是自己收在柜子里的那把。这家伙，居然趁自己收拾的时候翻了他的柜子，而他居然没有发现！  
“你不是说这是酒保的东西吗？怎么会这么宝贝地收在你柜子的最里头呢？”  
尽管自己的枪就在对方手里，甚至枪口就对着自己，罗斯也完全不为所动。相反，他看上去很是亢奋，一切危险都已经被他抛在了后头。那种眼神，是久经沙场的战士，终于发现自己猎物的眼神，带着一抹恶魔才会有的笑意，让阿鲁巴背后发麻。  
“撒谎可不好，通缉犯先生。”  
罗斯用刀背，拍了拍阿鲁巴的脸。阿鲁巴提起手里的枪，那枪口就抵在罗斯的脑门上。枪已经上膛，就算是再烂的枪手，也不可能在这么近的距离下失手。但罗斯不躲也不走，阿鲁巴直视那还等着他回答的殷红色，猛吸了几口气，各种想法在他的心里加快了速度飞奔而过，是逃，还是不逃。  
他想起克莱尔，又想起刚才罗斯谈论克莱尔时的眼神。  
他颤抖地放下了枪。  
罗斯的眼神也变了。  
“没错，我就是红狐。红狐，阿鲁巴·弗流林戈……我们来做个交易吧。”  
“交易……”  
罗斯眯起了眼睛，像是在催促阿鲁巴说出下文。  
“我不知道你为什么要找我，但是就算你要把我丢进局子、找我复仇，事情完了我也可以奉陪到底。但是现在我想知道奥里及尼亚的真相。那时候，还有在那之后，奥里及尼亚到底发生了什么……我觉得罗斯你知道。”  
阿鲁巴没有任何证据，但他还是选择了相信面前把刀子架在自己脖子边的人。罗斯目不转睛地注视着他，似乎在来回品味阿鲁巴的这番话，过了一会儿，他就好像是突然泄了气一样，放松了全身的力道，也放下了那把布伊刀。  
“那是我的台词。”  
刚才杀气腾腾的罗斯就仿佛烟消云散了，在阿鲁巴面前的，是刚才与他愉快共进晚餐的罗斯。可正当阿鲁巴想再说一句话时，他们俩同时察觉到了异样。微弱的响动后，两人不约而同地滚下沙发，紧接着是一声枪响，还有玻璃碎裂的声音。风灌进屋内，被打烂的煤油灯也随之熄灭，四处顿时陷入一片黑暗。  
是谁！？无声地确认目标时，阿鲁巴听到身边的罗斯啐了一声。屋外有人，他们小心地退到了屋内深处。黑暗中，两人互换了枪和刀，而阿鲁巴也从自己应急的地方，找回了自己的枪。  
外面有好几个身影在晃动。二、四、六、八……也太多了。  
“你的卧室里应该有别的出口吧。”  
罗斯小声问道。  
“你怎么知道！”  
“好歹你也是个通缉犯吧，通缉犯先生。”  
“我刚刚已经告诉你我叫阿鲁巴了！”  
明明情况紧迫，这个人却毫无紧张感，还不如刚才对着自己出手的模样。但这样的斗嘴里，却能感受到一丝奇异的默契，他们摸着黑挪进了卧室，就听见正门被踹开的声音。  
“太多人了，我们还是避免正面战斗吧。”  
乍看很好斗的罗斯，这会儿却做出冷静的判断，阿鲁巴也赞同他的意见。卧室窗外似乎还有一个把守的人，但这不成问题。一转眼的功夫，阿鲁巴就让窗外的人失去了意识。他们绕过栅栏，跑进了庄园私有地的深处。那里头有一条小道，通往庄园的反方向——这也是女主人把阿鲁巴的住处安排在这里的原因。  
“擅自闯进庄园里的人，德伊菲尔他们应该会解决的。只要不是警察，在私有地上乱来可不会有好下场。”  
阿鲁巴一边跑一边向罗斯解释，罗斯点头，补充道：  
“那天在酒吧里被我打趴下的那个金毛，也在那群人里。”  
是尤利。阿鲁巴一时间觉得来者的意图有几分迷惑性，令人纳闷。难道是自己的身份暴露了？有这个可能性。  
“抱歉，把你卷进来了。”  
阿鲁巴不自觉地道歉。在外多年，让他总是容易把麻烦事归咎于自己被通缉的关系，但罗斯却对他的话不屑一顾。  
“别急着揽事上身。我刚来就发生这种事，加上那金毛，还有前几天克莱尔遭到袭击……你不觉得更有可能是冲着我来的吗？”  
阿鲁巴恍然大悟。一连串的事情，甚至让他忘了就在刚才他还十分介意的事情。到底，罗斯和克莱尔为什么会被人追踪？原本请罗斯吃饭，也是因为罗斯自己说，一顿晚餐就可以换来他的坦白。  
“罗斯，那些人到底为什么要找你们？”  
黑暗中，阿鲁巴终于不顾一切地说出自己的疑问。他不再需要思前想后，因为他早已经将他的底牌亮给了罗斯，只看罗斯是否回应他的诚意。而罗斯，却像是在述说着与自己毫无干系的身外事一样，道出了让阿鲁巴意想之外的事实。  
“因为我是露基梅德斯的儿子，而露基梅德斯已经死了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吃的是pancake，说烤薄饼总是不知道能不能对应到同一个东西上去  
> 18世纪考据太累了各种场景都瞎掰了


	4. 04

**04**  
  
  
第一次见到阿鲁巴的时候，西昂12岁。那天他就像往常一样，从家附近的小道，抄近路去找克莱尔。出门的时候，他总会戴上帽子，尽量不让别人看见自己。那是因为他们家好歹算是当地的名家，低调一点可以省去很多麻烦——不管是来自家内的还是家外的。他的父亲不会干扰他去哪儿，主要是不想听管家的牢骚。总之那天他和克莱尔约好了见面，约了去哪儿他也忘了，刚离家没多久，突然从荒野小径间窜出了一头庞然大物。  
因为实在太过突然，当时他没能反应过来，可就在他没反应过来的一瞬间，远处传来一声喊声，紧接着从那庞然大物的后方飞过来绳索，拽住了它的后脚。  
西昂终于看清面前是一头牛，而拽住那头牛的，是牛身后骑在马背上的牛仔。那是很短的一个过程，却让看者深切地感受到，要做到如此娴熟的动作到底花费了多长时间的磨练。从掏出麻绳，甩出绳圈，再到那绳圈稳当地套住牛脚，周旋几圈后，牛被马背上的人稳稳地拽住，固定在原地。西昂终于有空去查看马背上的人，尽管牛仔帽的帽檐让他看不太清来者的五官，可是因为马背上的人实在太有名，西昂很快认出了他。  
这座小镇上大约没有人不认得阿鲁巴。他太年轻，却有太多的事迹。但他相貌普通，也没有什么天才之人的英气，若不是刚刚那一套熟练的动作，着实只是一个普通的务农青年。阿鲁巴安抚好牛的脾气，对西昂露出愧疚的神色。  
“对不起，它受到了惊吓。你没事吧？”  
“没事。”  
西昂反射性地压了压帽檐，但看起来阿鲁巴也没认出他是谁。虽然阿鲁巴是他们家雇佣的牛仔，但从工作上来说阿鲁巴甚少需要和他们家里的人碰面。听到西昂的回答，阿鲁巴放心地笑了。  
“那就好。路上小心哦。”  
之后，西昂如期赴约，但就此也对人称红狐的青年产生了兴趣。虽然再没有机会接近他，但关于红狐的传闻，他有心关注。那天被搭救的情形，他一直记在心里：精湛的技巧确实名不虚传，那双正直的眼里，更有一种将灵魂吸引的力量。  
  
  
父亲露基梅德斯是西昂现在唯一的亲人。多年前，他的母亲西西里和哥哥雷克在一场枪战中丧生。附近的枪手与通缉犯产生了冲突，西西里和雷克乘坐的马车遭到牵连，虽然被勉强救下，可是霰弹的创伤难以医治，最终二人还是离开了他们父子。  
露基梅德斯自那之后就好像变了个人。农场放牧的收入是家里的主要收入来源，他们一家也为此得以过上相对富裕的生活。过去的露基梅德斯虽然说不上对家业有多大的热情，但至少还会与西西里共同经营。富余的时间，露基梅德斯会投入到兴趣的手枪设计业上。在这一行里，露基梅德斯还算小有名气，至少比他处理农场的账本要顺利多了。失去了西西里和雷克之后，露基梅德斯对农场的经营彻底失去了兴趣，将事务全部丢给管家的迪岑巴，每天都把自己关在工作室里。  
西昂不忍心去说他什么。只有在工作室里的时候，露基梅德斯看起来会有点生气。研究那些枪械似乎让露基梅德斯有了某种使命感，对着小儿子的话题也只剩下自己的实验成果。对于逝去的家人，西昂的记忆已经模糊，他的生活里只有这个疯癫的父亲，每天念叨着“要是能更快更准，他们就不至于那么痛苦……”  
西部的枪要命中目标并不那么容易，可人却很容易因为小小的伤口丧命。原本就热衷于枪械设计的露基梅德斯似乎对攻克流弹这个命题产生了诡异的执著。如果枪弹的准星能更准，即死性能够更快，至少死前会更少一些痛苦。西昂一直觉得父亲的这种执著有种本末倒置的病态，但就连小孩子也知道，只要人类存在，争斗就不可能消失。这让西昂很难去评判父亲的研究是对还是错。  
因为这个关系，西昂从小对枪械非常了解，一般的使用不成问题。他对父亲的研究兴趣不算太大，这也让他过后后悔不迭。因为没有关心，所以他也不知道他的父亲为了这研究到底瞒着他做了些什么。在他的心里，父亲长久以来只是一个闷在工作室里的怪人，直到普通的日子一天天的分崩离析。  
  
  
在暴风雨来临之前，西昂和克莱尔曾经发现过一些蛛丝马迹。那天，西昂像往常一样，陪着克莱尔出去“冒险”。他的友人明明就差几岁就是个成年人了，还每天沉迷于到处开辟新世界，美其名曰为探险。西昂想只要友人尽兴，陪他到处走也未必不愉快，所以默默奉陪。当天，他们走得有点远，天色渐黑，差点就找不到归家的路。正头疼着，西昂突然看到了一个熟悉的身影。  
是他们家的管家迪岑巴。对方没有发现西昂他们。西昂擅自跑那么远，要是被他知道了，他是不会给西昂好脸色看的，所以西昂下意识地就躲到了附近的木屋后，窥探迪岑巴的去向。没有想到的是，迪岑巴看起来不像是来找他的样子，而且有些神情紧张，仿佛不想让人看到他来到这附近。  
“啊，是西碳家的唔唔——”  
捂住大声说话的克莱尔的嘴巴，西昂悄悄地跟上迪岑巴。默契地领会到这是秘密作战的克莱尔也噤声跟在后头。最终，迪岑巴拐进了一条小巷里，好像在等待与谁碰头。少年们也在对方看不到的角落里蹲起了点。  
迪岑巴·茨波鲁夫这个人，大约已经在西昂家工作了很多年了。对露基梅德斯尽心尽力，几乎是有求必应。在西昂看来，迪岑巴与其说是他们“家”的管家，不如说是露基梅德斯一人的心腹——迪岑巴心醉的永远是他的主人，至于西昂，只是露基梅德斯的附属品罢了。为此，如果他认为西昂的行为会有损露基梅德斯的声誉，总是严加斥责；在非必要的时候，也甚少与西昂交流。露基梅德斯每天只记得他的研究，对西昂的事也不是很上心，所以迪岑巴对西昂的态度也是爱理不理。西昂觉得这样倒也轻松，对此没有过多的想法。  
不一会儿，另一个男人出现了。虽然他没有穿着制服，但西昂认出来是马因·芬弗，这个镇上的保安官的手下。  
两人一边警惕着周围的情形，一边小声谋划起了什么。因为距离有点远，西昂不太能听清他们的全部话语，不过断断续续地还是飘过来一些字眼。  
“上次的……很好用……”  
“尸体……处理……不那么方便……”  
“毕竟……人死了……不会说话。”  
“报酬……就请……”  
拉长了耳朵也听不太清，但只凭几个字眼和两人对话时的气氛，都已经可以让人察觉到有什么不好的事情在发生。西昂对自家的管家产生了深深的疑虑，盘算着接下来能否对管家做一些试探，无奈事情发展太快，让一个14岁的少年完全没来得及反应。  
就在西昂听见迪岑巴的密谋的几天后，奥里吉尼亚发生了那件大新闻——红狐阿鲁巴放走了监狱的犯人后逃亡，一时间，阿鲁巴·弗流林戈的通缉令贴满了全城。  
事发的那天晚上，西昂家里乱成了一锅粥。露基梅德斯踉踉跄跄地回到家，然后把自己反锁在屋内谁也不见；迪岑巴暴跳如雷，对着一群手下骂骂咧咧地发号施令，嚷嚷着要他们“把那家伙给我抓回来”。西昂敏锐地觉察到，阿鲁巴的离开与迪岑巴脱不了关系，若要相信那天救了自己的率直青年，那大概黑幕就掌控在那天于小巷里与人密谋的迪岑巴手里。那时的西昂，还没有把露基梅德斯与骇人的真相联系起来——毕竟露基梅德斯几乎是个对研究以外的事情毫无兴趣的人。他闭门不出让西昂感到担心，但不管是西昂还是迪岑巴，都没办法让露基梅德斯踏出工作室外一步。  
几天后，西昂终于忍无可忍，硬是踹开了门。在以后的许多日子里，西昂会回忆起当时，要是自己没有打开那扇门，是不是事情就不会发生了；又或者，如果他没有及时打开那扇门，那他会失去更多本可以留住的东西。但不管如何，事情在它该来的时候来了，就发生在西昂的面前。工作室的门被打开时，里面如同往常一样昏暗，弥漫着一股硝烟和铁器的味道，只有另一头的那一扇窗，照射进来的一缕外头的光线。今天是阴天，但至少外头还是比屋里亮堂。  
不聚精会神，你可能还不能立刻见到里面的人在哪里。那双蓝色的眼睛，在镜片的背后，黯然无光，只是缓缓地抬了起来，看到了进来的人。随即露基梅德斯的嘴角抽搐了起来，往前走了几步，颤抖地迎接自己的儿子。  
“西碳，你看……”  
他手里握着一把左轮。西昂知道露基梅德斯有许多把试作品，这一把看上去，仿佛也和平时的那些没有什么两样。它并没有长出什么特别奇怪的机关，枪口看上去也没有特别大得杀伤力，更没有什么特别华丽的样式。没有人去在意，它就是一把其貌平平的左轮。但这时候，室内密不透风的空气，还有露基梅德斯怪异的神情，让这把枪散发出一种让人喘不过气的压力。  
西昂的心口跳个不停，他看看露基梅德斯手里的东西，又看看露基梅德斯。露基梅德斯的眼里焦点有些迷散，不知道他到底是在看的自己的发明，还是看着眼前听他说话的人。  
“这就是我的最终作品。它的测试只差最后一步……但是我知道，它一定是我最好的作品。”  
“……只差什么？”  
西昂挤出几个字。但是露基梅德斯似乎并没有听进去儿子说什么。  
“机关的调整、弹夹的改良、试射的操练，统统都没有问题。剩下的只有最后的检验——这把枪到底能不能让人迅速地断气，没有痛苦地毙命……”  
西昂确定自己没有听错一个字。自从遭遇迪岑巴的密谋现场以来，他心里就有一些不详的东西累积起来，变成一团疑云。露基梅德斯梦呓一般地话语让聪颖的他自然有了非常不好的联想。而在他眼前，露基梅德斯还扯着那皮笑肉不笑的面容，举起手里那把枪。  
西昂以为他要对准自己了。那黑洞洞的枪口指向了他——很快又移开了。  
“本来，最后的测试现在也该完成了。一直以来的试作品也都完成了。但是……那家伙说得对，人死了就回不来了。”  
“那家伙？”  
受够了露基梅德斯没头没尾的呓语，可是露基梅德斯看起来已经没留下什么解释的余力了。  
“西碳……我累了，不管我做什么，西西里和雷克都不会回来。”  
黑暗中，露基梅德斯把玩着手里的枪，却兴趣缺缺。他虽然是在对西昂说话，但是却仿佛是在祈求第三者的聆听，又或者说只是自言自语。  
“对，不管我做什么，西西里和雷克都不会回来……那这把枪完成不完成，又有什么意义呢？我累了，真的累了。”  
西昂看见自己面前的男人抬起眼。此刻，他就像蜡像一样没有生气。苍白、狼狈，失去了所有的目的。他唯一还看见的，就是自己手里无机质的武器，还有面前惊惶的亲人，但后者也像是云雾般缥缈了。  
“但是……就这样丢了，也很浪费。要不，西碳帮我收着吧。西碳是个温柔的孩子，一定会答应我的要求的。啊，可是把事情都交给西碳，又不那么好。所以爸爸决定把能做的事情都做了，再把它交给西碳。”  
是露基梅德斯时缓时快、又让人抓不住重点的话语让人搞错了警惕的时机。他完全是个不合格的诉说人，没有预兆地开始，又没有预兆的结束。对于他来说这可能就是他要交代的所有了，所以他话音刚落，就抬起那有气无力的手，毫不迟疑地朝自己胸口扣下了扳机。并不是他的动作有多快，而是因为那实在是太不像是一个要举枪自杀的人，没有任何额外的情感，就像是拿起刀叉吃饭、举起杯子喝水一般自然而没有停顿，轻得让人感受不到生命的重量。枪声近距离地炸开，穿透了露基梅德斯身后的玻璃，带起玻璃碎裂的凌乱杂音时，西昂才反应过来自己面前发生了什么事情。  
“露基梅德斯！！”  
他冲上前去，父亲的身体像纸片一样落在地上。血咕嘟咕嘟地染红了地面，但他却无计可施。刚才就已经失去了生趣的眼睛里终于失去了最后的一点光线，只剩下那把枪，塞进了他的手里。  
露基梅德斯最后的一句话里，并没有对西昂的留恋。  
“啊……我现在就会死……”  
诚如露基梅德斯所说的，他造出了能让人毫无痛苦立刻死去的武器。既然不能完成最后的一步测验，那么让自己来担当这个角色，何尝不是一举两得。在漫长的痛苦之中，露基梅德斯已经忘记了自己最初的目的，成为了执念的鬼怪；当他记起一切的起点时，他的信念也土崩瓦解。长久地凝视自己的苦痛，苦痛以外的一切都失去了意义。若没有人阻止他，他也只是会成为没有魂灵的怪物。记起了苦痛曾经是一种苦痛的露基梅德斯，选择离开这个没有了颜色的世界，哪怕这将开启被留下来的人新的痛苦。  
露基梅德斯的时间早在西西里死的那一刻就静止了。  
残余的硝烟中，西昂拿着沾满血的枪，是他父亲死前交给他的唯一一样东西。他有些呆滞，还没消化过来这个事实，但一个直觉在告诉他，若他父亲认为这把枪现在已经完成了，那大概确实就如同他所说的，他父亲已经回不来了。从他听到的只言片语之中，他想他父亲大约做了什么不可挽回的事情——他不想去想象以前的试作品以前都进行了什么最终测验，但肯定和他听到的迪岑巴的话语脱不了干系。  
有许多的事情，西昂是在事后才推测出来的，也没有确证。在他父亲刚刚逝世的那个时候，他要消化这个事情就已经花费了好大的力气，做不出太多机灵的反应。但那之后，迪岑巴感到现场，看到手里拿着枪的西昂和躺在地上的主人，事情立刻又往另一个方向发展。诚然，迪岑巴这样忠诚的仆人是无法接受主人的死的，哪怕“凶手”是主人的儿子也不例外。  
父亲死的那一天，西昂的逃亡也开始了。不愿意让父亲罪恶的遗物落入坚决践行父亲志愿的迪岑巴手里，西昂带着自己仅有的一点东西，改变姓名逃离了奥里吉尼亚，和一周前他的英雄选择了同一条道路。唯一好些的是，西昂还有克莱尔的陪伴，而碍于家丑不可外扬的角度，迪岑巴并没有把西昂指证为杀死露基梅德斯的凶手进行通缉。  
  
  
“这就是我知道的全部。我拿走了那家伙的枪，这把枪原本就非同寻常，托它的福，我一路保住了性命，还有了快枪手罗斯这个不小的名头。”  
月明星稀的夜下，罗斯向阿鲁巴坦白了全部。他们躲开了追捕，在林地深处的平地里找到了歇脚的地方。确认没有追兵后，为了安全，暂时没有回城的两人在月光下交代了相互的来历。罗斯是第一次像这样完整地对他人说出自己的过去，他适当地隐去了一些不太重要的东西——比如和阿鲁巴的初次见面，他只是一笔带过。  
对于罗斯来说，这些事情都已经是被磨平的旧事。尽管有遗憾，也已经失去了激昂的心绪。但对于阿鲁巴来说，这些都是他多年以来终于知道的事实。他费了好一些工夫，才深深地吸了一口气，颤抖着问道：  
“那天晚上，我……见到了露基梅德斯，他正打算枪杀两个孩子。所以我阻止了他。”  
“……我猜也是。”  
“虽然我记不太清了……但是，我确实呵斥过他，人死了就不会复生……”  
阿鲁巴没说一个字，都是一次深深地吸气与吐气。他在努力接受一个事实，那就是——  
“所以是，我的话，让罗斯的爸爸自杀了……？”  
罗斯沉默了。阿鲁巴深深地低下头，又猛地抬起头，看着天上的月亮。一直以来纠缠他的疑虑，似乎终于露出了真正的面目，让他无能为力，又对自己感到愤怒。攥紧的拳头开始生疼。  
“哈哈，果然我做的事情，根本就只是我的自我满足嘛……”  
六年的逃亡，那个疑虑一天比一天涨大。他所做的一切，真的是对的吗？他只是救下了两个小孩，放走了一批犯人。可他们现在还过得好吗？他们真的获得真正的幸福了吗？也许他们在短暂地逃亡后，又被抓回去处以极刑，甚至丢掉本可以不丢失的生命。阿鲁巴所希望的正义，也许从一开始就是虚幻的，只有他自已为满足，以支撑自己度过一个又一个颠沛流离的夜晚。  
他自嘲地笑出声，却又想掉眼泪。不知道这股对自己的怨气要如何发泄，只好踹了一下地面。  
“是我的错。你爸爸的死，是我的——”  
“绝不是你的错。”  
冷静，不容质疑的口气。很难想象这是在谈论自己的生父。但罗斯的态度却坚决而毅然。他走到阿鲁巴面前，两人之间只有半臂之隔。  
“是你重新拨动了露基梅德斯的时间。他迟早，会选择那样的结局的。”  
白色的月光下，罗斯的红色瞳眸也变得明亮起来。那是悲伤的颜色，却不再是噩梦。对于露基梅德斯的事情，罗斯自然已经想了很多很多，可他终究觉得，他应该谢谢眼前的这个人。  
“是你阻止了他，没有让他再犯下更多的错误。是你停止了他的罪恶，让他在死前还是我的‘父亲’。你做了一件非常正确的事情。至少对我来说，决不只是你的自我满足。”  
阿鲁巴搞不明白。明明刚才他还忍住了的泪水，仅仅听了罗斯简单的几句话，就变得再也难以忍受了。他举起手臂抹了抹脸，却还是觉得眼前有些模糊。  
“我一直在找你，除了想要确认全部的真实，也是因为你莫须有的罪名是因我家而起。你有权利知道真相，我也有义务洗清你的罪名。”  
露基梅德斯已经死了，迪岑巴还在作恶，这件事只有他来做。罗斯一直把这当做他的责任。这样说太难为情了，他不会把这句话说出口。  
罗斯的话让阿鲁巴陷入了沉思。他还需要一些时间来消化罗斯的话。但里头有一些东西让他有些在意。终于在思绪的尽头，他找到了他的答案。  
“不，罗斯……不是这样的。如果你说你爸爸的死不是我的错，那你也没有义务洗清我的罪名。你爸爸的罪行，不是你的罪行。我有一个想法，这么多年来一直没有变过。只有这一点，我是可以斩钉截铁地告诉你的——无论时间再重来多少遍，我都会从你爸爸手下救下那两个孩子。我还是会去解救那些无辜的人。这是我的选择，所有的责任，都由我来承担。我赌上红狐的称号。”  
罗斯有些愣神。这些年，他曾经设想过这一刻许多次。他印象中仅有的那点红狐阿鲁巴的形象，在他的脑海中逐渐被时光磨灭，仅仅留下印象最深刻的那双眼睛。他设想中的阿鲁巴有各种各样的反应，甚至后来他就再也不去做这种设想了。但现在面前的青年坚定的目光，和稀薄的记忆中的神采，又重叠到了一起。  
自12岁起，红狐阿鲁巴就是西昂心中的勇者。  
这么一想，过去的悲伤似乎也彻底地远去了。月光落在他们脚边的草叶上，像是一点一滴的露水般闪闪发亮。罗斯露出一个会心的浅笑。  
“你这个人……真的是一点没变。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 初代贼难写啊！！但是能写初代真的好开心。  
> 写的时候又翻出了梶浦几百年前的老歌。  
> 为了确认称呼又把二章的那几个地方看了几遍再写这个写得我心口疼


	5. 05

**05.**

  
  
第二天的晚报刊登了庄园遭袭的消息。奥里及尼亚家的恩怨自然不是外人可以知晓的事情，所以报纸上也只是报道了事件本身，并无法道出其中的缘由。佛依佛依与女主人对事件表示了抗议，以保障安全为由，顺理成章地也暂时关闭了沙龙。就算有记者想要来打探消息，也会被毫不讲道理的店员扫地出门。在经历了混乱的两天两夜后，沙龙门外的人群总算少了许多，沙龙里的大家也终于有空可以坐下来喘口气。  
直接遭受袭击的阿鲁巴家自然是暂时没法住人。所幸沙龙这段时间原本就没有罗斯和克莱尔以外的过夜客，所以他也搬到了罗斯隔壁的空客房。不管是他还是罗斯、佛依佛依、店里的其他人，都知道最应该提防的不是门外的普通人，而是那些袭击失败，虎视眈眈等着卷土重来的敌人。虽然在事件登上报纸后他们暂时无法再做出什么出格的行动，但不代表他们已经放弃了自己的任务。  
第三天的一大早，阿鲁巴就敲开了罗斯的房门。克莱尔在楼下厨房和德伊菲尔一起准备早饭，而处在事件中心的两个人，需要尽快地梳理好手头的信息。沙龙关上了所有的窗，从外面是看不见里面的人、更看不到二楼客房的情况的，但阿鲁巴却还是下意识地小心翼翼地推开房门，又赶紧地关上了。只穿了一件单衣的罗斯躺在床上，被子胡乱地塞在一边，见到阿鲁巴进来，才慢悠悠地坐了起来。阿鲁巴在克莱尔的床铺上坐下，两人就着床头的柜子上，一边把关键的字眼记在纸上，一边总结起来。  
“迪岑巴的最终目的是夺回我手里的这把枪。”  
罗斯掏出自己腰间的铁家伙，把它放在桌面上。乍一看，这枪没有什么特别之处，但实际上却是露基梅德斯的最高杰作。  
“这把枪的精度和准度远超过现在市面上的任何一个型号。在很远的地方射击，也可以有同等的效果，走火的情况没有，可以六连射，甚至上膛也更加快速。不管对本人有何等意义，露基梅德斯确实做到了世纪的发明。”  
靠着这把非同寻常的枪，罗斯闯过了诸多鬼门关。枪本身也护理得非常好，看上去并没有什么损耗。  
“迪岑巴是露基梅德斯忠实的追随者。就算露基梅德斯已经死了，他还是想要让这把枪正式流通到市面上。为此他有两件最重要的事情要解决：一是把你这样的丑闻彻底扼杀掉——决不能让人知道这把枪背后流了那么多的血；二是找到我，把枪拿回去。如果我不答应，那么正好把我也一起杀了，毕竟我在他眼里就是杀害露基梅德斯的人。”  
阿鲁巴看着罗斯冷淡地述说着事实，心里有些不是滋味。对于他来说，他终究只是这件事情里的一个局外人，碰巧被卷了进去；而罗斯彻头彻尾地在漩涡当中。他想知道罗斯究竟是怎么想的。  
“罗斯你……打算怎么处理这把枪呢。”  
罗斯沉默了一会儿，似乎在斟酌一些词句。  
“事情结束以前，我还用得着它。事情结束以后——我觉得这把枪也该一起结束它的使命。”  
不管露基梅德斯在其中倾注了多少理想，杀人道具始终是杀人道具。这把枪面不面世，枪也不会在人世间消失，但至少罗斯觉得现在不是它出现在众人眼里的时候。  
“说到底这也是我的东西，凭什么交给那个脸黑的家伙。”  
罗斯翘起二郎腿，无所畏惧地总结道。阿鲁巴泄了口气，把话题拉回正轨上。  
“脸黑这个信息我好像头一次听说……关于这把枪的事，我也没资格多说什么，是该由罗斯来决定的事。但也不能一直这样下去吧？”  
“谁说要一直这样下去了。你是傻吗？”  
“突然骂人！”  
罗斯对阿鲁巴的抗议视若无睹。  
“虽然你被通缉了，但我没有前科。迪岑巴似乎不敢败坏露基梅德斯的名声，所以他不敢捏造罪名扣我身上。露基梅德斯死前没有留下遗书，我是那片庄园唯一的合法继承人。这也是迪岑巴急着杀掉我的原因之一——对他来说我彻头彻尾就是个障碍。我还小的时候，没有办法跟他对着干，但是现在不一样了。”  
说着罗斯抖露出一个坏笑。  
“现在立刻让他滚蛋是不可能的，可我找到了你——你就是个活生生的证人。迪岑巴的追兵原本就构不成太大的威胁，我和你不至于没办法逃过他们的袭击。只要时机合适，这笔帐总是可以和他算的。”  
罗斯收起了自己的二郎腿，正好身姿，两手放在大腿上，说出了自己的打算。  
“这里的消息要传到奥里及尼亚要一些时间。迪岑巴想派出增援的追兵，就更需要时间了——我们一起走吧。”  
听到罗斯往下一沉的声音，阿鲁巴抬起了头。亮红色的眼睛凝视着他，看起来不像是在开玩笑的样子。阿鲁巴重复了一遍他的话。  
“……一起走？”  
“事已至此，留在这里对你和我来说都不安全。现在没必要和迪岑巴硬磕，那走就是了。对于你来说，和我这个赏金猎人一起，也更不容易被人起疑，不觉得是一桩很好的交易吗？”  
阿鲁巴虽然有几分猜到了这个情况，但他心里还是有些顾忌。面露难色的他也不禁像罗斯一样挺直了腰板。  
“你当真的吗？要和我这个通缉犯一起行动？……你有必要这么做吗？”  
虽然阿鲁巴知道了罗斯的过去，也明白自己过去的行动对罗斯的人生造成了巨大的影响，可是这似乎并不能成为罗斯要和自己一起行动的理由。他不清楚罗斯在找到自己后有什么打算，事情也正如罗斯所说的，阿鲁巴就是他的一张王牌，但要得出这个结论，好像还有点操之过急。  
阿鲁巴的问题似乎让罗斯有些不悦，他毫不掩饰地挑了挑眉毛，微微扭头思索自己的回答。然后，他有些不情愿地问道：  
“你觉得我为什么要找你？”  
“呃。为了……为了确认真相？”  
阿鲁巴语塞。他这才想起这个事情。原本以为罗斯是为了赏金找上门来，或者是为了寻仇，但在知道了真相后，很明显这两个选项都不是了。他知道罗斯想要知道那一夜的真实——然后呢？  
“当然有这个原因。但是老实说，事情和我猜的八九不离十。你该不会以为……我只为了这个一直找你吧？”  
罗斯往前探了探身子。他寻找阿鲁巴最大的理由，是他无法忍受阿鲁巴背负着冤罪到处逃窜，因为莫须有的罪名过着逃犯一般的生活。但现在这个不是重点。他斟酌着词句，把这令人羞臊的原因掩盖起来，直奔另一个话题。  
“你是红狐——我从很久以前就知道你了。对于我来说，你从各种意义上都是一个特别的人。”  
罗斯站起身，俯视着面前的人。阿鲁巴看上去有些窘迫，大概是不知道自己哪里让罗斯不高兴了。但罗斯并没有不高兴，他只是有些焦躁。他不愿意说出来的真心话，若是不说，就没有办法让面前的人醒悟一分一厘。罗斯不想让自己出丑，可是，他知道如果他不给出一个让阿鲁巴满意的答案，阿鲁巴只会坚持他自己的那一套老好人的陈旧理由。  
“我一直在找你，是因为我对你有特别的感情。”  
罗斯抓住阿鲁巴的肩膀，俯下身，在阿鲁巴没反应过来的时候，堵住了他的嘴唇。阿鲁巴发出一声吃惊的闷叫，但罗斯没有理会，咬住他，向里面推进，发出几声确凿无疑的声响，让大家心里都心知肚明，这不是什么友爱的证明，而是一个实在且有情有爱的吻。  
时间不需要很长。罗斯放开阿鲁巴，抹了抹自己的嘴，湿了自己的袖口。阿鲁巴面色通红地坐在原处，还保持着刚才的姿势。  
“你明白了吗？我想和你一起走的意义。”  
阿鲁巴回过神来。张大嘴巴像是要大喊，却没发出声音。他捂住自己的脸，就像是面对一个世纪难题，低头好一阵子才念念有词起来。  
“等等等等等等……我，我懂了但是……等一下……”  
阿鲁巴揉了揉自己的眉头。他不至于蠢到误会这个吻的意思，可，为什么？隐约觉得问出来对方肯定会生气，但还是没忍住：  
“你是认真的……对吧……？”话音还没落，罗斯杀人般的眼神便射了过来。阿鲁巴吓得一激灵，赶紧补了一句“对不起”。一边说，他一边偷瞄罗斯的脸色，小心翼翼地接了一句：  
“我的意思是……我……是个比你大六岁的男人哦？”  
罗斯没好气地看了阿鲁巴一眼，语气强硬却有几分心虚。  
“让你难受了？”  
被认识没几天的男人吻了，你难受了吗？阿鲁巴没多做思考就脱口而出：  
“不是难受，就是有点……惊讶……”  
声音越来越小侯，阿鲁巴抓乱了自己的头发，又突然把音量提高了一个八度。  
“你说你对我有特别的感情……对我来说！罗斯你也是特别的。”  
就像是要坚定自己的信心一样，阿鲁巴在中途加重了口气，罗斯也微微有些吃惊。  
“可能这和你的特别不一样，但是我真的觉得能见到你真是太好了。一直以来我一直不确定自己做的事情是不是真的有意义，甚至可能只是自己毫无意义的自我满足……你就像是我能得到的最好的回答，是我没有白费力气的证明。”  
“突然开始说什么害臊的话题啊——”  
“也就是说！不管罗斯对我说什么，我都会认真听认真想，也没有什么难过的。刚刚我说的话，也是我原本就想告诉你的心里话。”  
阿鲁巴说完长抒了一口气。  
“罗斯的心意——请让我好好想一想。”  
说完这句话，阿鲁巴总算敢抬起头，却发现罗斯也一脸头疼地捂着脸没有看他。随后他从指缝中露出那对红瞳，丢出一句话：  
“我知道了。”  
阿鲁巴的心头飘过一个念头：他该不会是害羞了吧？正想多瞄几眼，就被罗斯一把拉起来，连踹带推地塞出了门外，磅地一声关上了门。  
  
  
克莱尔在厨房里一边轻快地准备着沙龙里所有人的早午餐，一边轻快地哼着小曲。在他身边懒洋洋地姑且帮着忙的德伊菲尔纳闷地看了他几眼，嘀咕道：  
“你看起来好开心。”  
克莱尔本来就自来熟，一开始还很认生的德伊菲尔，经过这几天已经可以和克莱尔正常地说话了。克莱尔脚拍着拍子，答道：  
“那当然，西碳可是终于实现了梦想！他开心我也开心。”  
德伊菲尔看着克莱尔熟练的把肉片切好，念道：  
“梦想……是说阿鲁巴吗？”  
“嗯嗯。西碳，心里一定乐坏了吧。虽然外表上看不出来。”  
克莱尔一边说一边嘻嘻笑，德伊菲尔又把注意力转回到了自己手头的工作上。  
“有那么开心吗？你们现在情况可是很不妙啊。”  
“开心总归开心嘛。要是害怕危险，我也不会和西碳在外面这么多年了。不管西碳要冒什么危险，我都会奉陪到底的。而且……总觉得有阿鲁巴君在，就一点都不担心了！”  
德伊菲尔好像有点明白那种感觉。先不说阿鲁巴的实力确实了得，德伊菲尔还知道他是一个在各种方面都非常有运气的男人。觉得有些好笑，德伊菲尔也微微抬起了嘴角：  
“奉陪到底……可是克莱尔先生只是在一直被大家救下来而已嘛。”  
“你说得对哦！”  
克莱尔毫不在意自己被损了一句，反而在吃惊过后苦思冥想起自己能做的事情来。重复了好几遍“我能做的事情，我能做的事情……”之后，他得出的答案是：  
“我只会下厨啊！要不我们来开个晚会吧！”  
“晚会？”  
德伊菲尔歪了歪头，那听起来就很麻烦。  
“对。如果我没猜错的话，阿鲁巴和我们应该很快就要离开这座小镇了。至少临走之前，让我们大家好好的聚一聚留下点回忆吧。这样就算分开，也没有那么难过了。”  
确实，就算是对外界毫不关心的德伊菲尔，也知道阿鲁巴离去的日子已经近在眼前。他们或许不会永远不见，但恐怕重逢也是很久以后的事情。想到这么多年共事的日子，德伊菲尔突然也有些不舍了起来。  
“那听起来确实不错，也和店长商量一下吧。”  
“好啊好啊！”  
克莱尔快活地应道。  
  
克莱尔的想法很快得到了女主人和店长的支持。正好这几天休业没人碍事，时间也有限，趁热打铁，说干就干，决定就在当天晚上好好地开心一下。沙龙后头有围起来的后院，他们在那儿打起简易的炉火，就可以享受简易的烧烤晚会了。店长夫妇、德伊菲尔、店里女侍应长的阿雷斯，以及其他家里和店里的员工——当然，还有克莱尔、罗斯和阿鲁巴。就像是一场家庭聚会。  
在这偏僻的西部小镇，人们也没什么太多的娱乐，开心了自然就会载歌载舞。尽管要轮换人不怠慢门口的把守，所有人都还是有机会享受这一时的快乐。起初罗斯似乎还想在房间里打瞌睡，架不住克莱尔死拉硬拽，还是坐到了院子里。抬起眼和阿鲁巴四目相对，有些尴尬，两个人都别过了脸。佛依佛依拿出了店里珍藏的自造酒，因为加了果实味道偏甜，对于平时喜欢甜食多于酒精的罗斯来说，竟少见的是一个不错的选择。一点一点抿着吃着东西看着火光，克莱尔已经和女孩子们跳了起来。  
也不知道是谁喊了一声“你不是很会唱歌吗”，阿鲁巴被店员们推到了场地中间。虽然摇头摆手地表示否认，但四周的人都已经开始起哄，要阿鲁巴献唱一首。罗斯忍不住坐直了身体。对于牛仔来说，唱歌也是看家本领——悦耳的歌声可以安抚牛群的情绪，更是在长途旅行中和同伴打好关系的关键。像红狐这样的名声后，不可能有音痴这个选项。  
最终，阿鲁巴放弃了挣扎。发现罗斯正注视着他时，他露骨地摸了摸鼻子后侧过了身。罗斯笑了，好家伙，看我待会怎么收拾你。对罗斯的想法毫不知情的当事人清了清嗓子，在炉火前开始了清唱。灯光摇曳在他脸上，看起来就很温暖；夜空看起来也甚是干净，星辰散落四处却不逼仄。  
不出意外，是平稳而温和的曲调，就像是牛仔们会在荒野上哼起的小调一般。不过分萧条，却也不雀跃，带着一种对归宿的思念。不算是脍炙人口，却又有一种仿佛在哪里听过的熟悉感。罗斯也不知道，那是阿鲁巴自己编的小曲，还是牛仔们的歌。毕竟罗斯不是一个严格意义上的牛仔，他只是个枪手，是个赏金猎人，是个一直以来只为了寻找一个人的旅人。  
那歌声，听起来就好像是一种呼唤。纵使阿鲁巴已经远离牛仔生活六年，但他的理想却一直刻在他的骨子里。红狐是奥里及尼亚最出色的牛仔——当之无愧。歌声止住时，四周报以掌声。罗斯在喝彩中灌了一大口酒，洒出来的被他用袖子粗鲁地擦掉了。然后他站起身，三两步走到阿鲁巴面前。  
阿鲁巴吓了一跳，看着面前的罗斯。  
“罗斯？你喝多了？”  
“这点算什么。”  
年轻的神枪手伸出自己的手臂，在阿鲁巴面前晃了晃。  
“帮我解开这个。”  
“这个？”  
说的是罗斯系在左臂上的红色围巾。狐疑地看了罗斯一眼，但阿鲁巴还是照办了。一边解着，罗斯一边说道：  
“对于牛仔来说，围巾也是重要的道具吧。”  
“嗯……实用上可以用来挡风沙，把它当作伙伴的人也不少呢。”  
甚少碰见女性，没有舞伴的牛仔们——把自己的围巾当作另一半，系在腕上参加舞会，也有这样的风俗。阿鲁巴熟练地拿下罗斯腕上的围巾，在他面前敞开，疑惑的眼神就像是在问他下一步要怎么做。  
罗斯露出调皮的笑容。对于阿鲁巴刚才的解答，他坏心眼地回应道：  
“我早就知道了。”  
毕竟从憧憬红狐的那天起，就已经把牛仔们的事情都打听了个遍。  
罗斯接过阿鲁巴解开的围巾，把它系到了阿鲁巴的脖子上。  
“接下来就要请你当我的伙伴了。”  
既然已经找到你了，那就不需要替代品了。罗斯说这些，并不是因为酒劲。他只是在合适的时机下，把和合适的话说出来罢了。  
“和我一起走吧，阿鲁巴。”  
有人吹起了口哨。罗斯不在意有人起哄，但阿鲁巴显得有些狼狈。他大声要别人别闹了，却没有把脖子上的围巾抓下来。罗斯不再理他，回到自己的位置上，阿鲁巴也坐回了原来的位置，接着，炉火边又是别人的舞台了。一直到宴会结束，阿鲁巴看上去都是若有所思的样子。  
  
  
热闹过后，大家收拾餐后的残骸，正在大家都放下肩膀上最后一点负担，打算回厨房做最后的清理时，这时候屋里突然发出了几声东西被摔烂的声响。该不会是正好拿餐具回屋的克莱尔摔了跤，阿鲁巴和其他几个人也快步赶回了屋内查看情况。罗斯和佛依佛依跟在后头，一打开门，却看见了一片狼藉。  
克莱尔确实把餐盘都摔了——四处落了一堆玻璃碎片。但还有几个说不上熟悉，但也谈不上陌生的人影站在面前。都是些不该出现在这里的人。  
尤利身边站着四个持枪的人，他本人勒着克莱尔的脖子，匕首架在克莱尔的脖子上。而他身边站着几个持枪的人，枪口黑洞洞的对着刚从后院进来的三个人。负责看守的店员躺在门口一动不动。罗斯瞬时反应要掏枪，却被阿鲁巴伸手按住了。  
只能看见阿鲁巴的后背，罗斯有些搞不明白阿鲁巴的想法，但阿鲁巴却压着他的手不放，向他使了个眼色。  
“哟，大家都在呢。这么开心也不招呼我们常客一起？把手举起来。”  
尤利笑嘻嘻地打起招呼。虽然不情愿，但三个人还是姑且照做了。佛依佛依瞥了他们一眼，冷冷地说道：  
“你该不会觉得只靠这几个人就能让我们就范吧？”  
“我哪有那么天真，但是我现在手里有人质——还有情报呢。”  
尤利把目光转向阿鲁巴，继续说道：  
“你就是大名鼎鼎的红狐，阿鲁巴·弗流林戈吧？那家伙那晚上干嘛要去找你，实在是太好奇了，就查了一下。听被你打了的那几个人说，还是你救了这家伙吧？”  
说着尤利的小刀拍了拍克莱尔的脖子。果然还是那天出手救人露出了蛛丝马迹吗。阿鲁巴站直了身面对尤利。罗斯瞄了阿鲁巴一眼，发现他的神色异常冷静，几乎看不出情绪的起伏。  
“是又怎样？”  
“自然是麻烦你和你身后的枪手跟我们走一趟。”  
“我说不呢？”  
“你还看不懂现在的情况吗？如果你敢反抗，我还可以把你通报给警局。”  
刀片下，克莱尔的脖颈上渗出血珠。阿鲁巴追问道：  
“你到底想干什么？说到底，我们的事与你无关吧？”  
“我不喜欢吃败仗，所以总要和你身后的家伙算清楚。把你们交给想要你们人头的人，还可以拿钱，我何乐而不为？”  
“你杀了克莱尔，你也会成为通缉单上的人。有必要做到这个地步吗？”  
尤利哼笑一声。  
“说什么呢，那些追杀你们的人自然会帮我做安排。要不然他怎么脱身？”  
“好吧。”  
阿鲁巴轻描淡写地应和了一声，听上去并不是很在意尤利是怎么想的。他唤了一声罗斯的名字，用只有罗斯才听得见的音量小声说道：  
“罗斯，我决定了。我会和你一起走的——不，我想和你一起走。”  
为什么挑这个时候。罗斯瞪了阿鲁巴一眼，几米开外的尤利大声让他们把身上的武器都放下，特别是作为枪手赫赫有名的罗斯，受到了特别的关照。几管枪口正对着罗斯，要他乖乖听话。克莱尔不顾一切地喊“西碳！别听他们的！”，却被旁边的人揍了一拳。换作平时，罗斯早就先下手为强了，但是他凝视着阿鲁巴的后脑勺，又听见他小声地念了一句：  
“交给我吧。”  
罗斯不由自主地想相信这个人一次。  
他缓缓地把枪放在地上，用力一推，枪就给送到了另一边的地板上。阿鲁巴和佛依佛依的腰间都没有配枪。尤利很是得意，要阿鲁巴和罗斯慢慢地走过来。阿鲁巴照做了，迈出一步，罗斯也跟着迈出一步。  
第二步，第三步——  
“德伊菲尔！”  
阿鲁巴突然大喊，尤利和一众人被吓了一跳，慌忙寻找阿鲁巴口中的人的身影。众所周知，沙龙杀伤力最强的就是酒保。就在这短暂的一瞬间，阿鲁巴袖口一抖，布伊刀从袖管里落到了手心，一手飞出去，同时一弯腰用另一只手捞起了罗斯离尤利只有一步之遥的手枪。那刀扎中尤利的大腿，剧痛让尤利趔趄地跪下，手里的拘束自然也松了下来。没有任何的停顿，阿鲁巴就扣响了扳机。  
扣下的那一刻，阿鲁巴在心里唾了一句。  
露基梅德斯，愿你的枪真的能保护你重要的人。  
异常轻巧的左轮发出清亮的声音，接连打飞了两个人手里的枪——那是阿鲁巴从未见过的精度，在如此近距离的射击下可以如自己心愿避开要害，同时迅速地让敌人丧失杀伤力。左轮从阿鲁巴右手里漂亮地滑了个圈换到了左手上，另外两个人也捂着脚倒下了。  
表演还没有结束。阿鲁巴一把推开克莱尔，克莱尔踉跄着扑到了前面的地板上。手枪又像变魔术一样换回了右手上，俯身一把抓住尤利的脸，枪口也抵在了他的脑袋上。  
就像闪电一样风驰电挚的攻势，所过之处升起了硝烟。罗斯和佛依佛依自然不是傻着没动，三拳两脚制服了旁边几个受了伤的同伙。德伊菲尔这才慢悠悠地从后院探出头来，不合时宜地问道：  
“叫我？”  
阿鲁巴冷静地回答道：  
“帮忙绑人。”  
德伊菲尔发出了嫌麻烦的抱怨声。阿鲁巴身底下的尤利不甘心地大喊着：  
“一定是凑巧的！枪怎么可能这么用！第一枪就有这个精度……这不可能！”  
在一旁的罗斯毫不留情地回了一句：  
“真不凑巧，我这把枪还真没这个烦恼。”  
在德伊菲尔的帮忙下，几个人很快被捆了起来。阿鲁巴舒了一口气，擦了一把脸上的汗，走到罗斯跟前：  
“罗斯，你没受伤——唔噗！”  
突如其来的直拳。  
“区区一个通缉犯，居然这么嚣张。”  
“你刚才还叫我名字了！怎么又回去了！”  
“敬称也给你去掉了。”  
“为什么！”  
目睹了这个人战斗的全过程，恐怕刚才的，才是这个男人难得掏出来的真本事。罗斯不禁有些不爽，但靠刚才那一拳也发泄得差不多了。阿鲁巴嘀嘀咕咕地站直了身，又提起了刚才的话题。  
“我刚才想了很多……不对。应该说，其实我心里早就有答案了，但是终于可以下定决心。虽然不知道能不能回应罗斯的心意……但是，我想和罗斯走出新的一步。毕竟，罗斯一个人，我也会担心呢。”  
罗斯眯起眼睛。这样的回答，对于他来说，还是不够的。  
“那是什么意思？你是接受我的心意，还是不接受？”  
阿鲁巴窘迫地支吾起来。  
“非，非得说出来吗……？”  
“不说我就在你脑门——”  
“等等不要把枪口抵在我头上好烫好烫！！”阿鲁巴大喊着，然后投降了，“所以说，我当然是努力想接受！所以你也要把我当作你的同伴啊！刚才你或许可以杀了他们四个人，但是有我在，不是可以更好的解决了吗？也就是说……只有你一个人我会很担心啊！让我和你在一起吧！对于我来说，罗斯你也是特别的人啊！”  
比自己大6岁的男人面红耳赤地说了一大通，甚至紧张得大喘粗气，还不如刚才制服歹徒时气定神闲。罗斯想了想，觉得自己该知足了。他收起自己的枪，勾起一个微笑。  
“算你合格。”  
这个笑脸，让阿鲁巴心口一紧，竟觉得自己也分不清自己的意思了。  
  
  
那天晚上，尤利几个人被佛依佛依塞进了地窖里。要是他们逃跑了，半夜去给保安官报告通缉犯可就麻烦了。他们被严严实实地绑了起来，派了好几个人把守。阿鲁巴、罗斯和克莱尔连夜收拾了行李，在太阳升起之前，就骑上了马匹，与大家辞别。  
佛依佛依夫妇叮嘱阿鲁巴要记得来信。只要有机会，一定要回来看看，特别是在一切尘埃落定之后。只要他们能回来，沙龙和庄园永远欢迎他们来长住。  
和阿鲁巴长期一起工作的德伊菲尔和阿雷斯，虽然口气相当不认真，但也有那么一丁点的不舍——毕竟没了阿鲁巴这个模范员工，他们俩又得多干点活了。  
阿鲁巴苦笑着和所有人一一道别。回想起自己来到这座镇上，也已经度过了好几年的时光。虽然做好了准备，但他确实很多次，都以为自己会一直在这里到老了。只不过这一次的分别，却与以往是那么的不同。  
罗斯和克莱尔住在这儿虽然是不长不短的日子，姑且不提罗斯，克莱尔可是和所有人的建立了良好的关系。一边接过厨房的大家给他准备的足量干粮，一边与大家交换惜别的话语。最终三人离开时，东边的天际已经有了一些泛白。  
他们骑着马，来到镇外。荒野的空气干燥而清冷，却比想象中的要爽快。  
“我们要往哪儿走？”  
克莱尔期待地问道。从来，克莱尔都只是跟着罗斯，去罗斯想要去的目的地，海里淘针地寻找那个他素未谋面的人。这一次，他们的目的地终于不再那么有目的性。只要远离敌人，他们有千千万万个去处。  
“是呢，往哪儿走呢，红狐先生。”  
罗斯汲取到克莱尔话语中的意思，把问题抛给了最年长的人。实际上，他们不管去哪里，除了奥里及尼亚，都差不多。他们既可以先享受一个没有人打扰的假期，一年，两年，甚至十年，直到他们想要回去和迪岑巴算那笔帐；当然，只要他们愿意，他们也可以很快地卷土重来，要那些至今为止张狂无比的人闭嘴。  
对于罗斯来说，现在已经不是过去分秒必争的日子了。他不必担心阿鲁巴是不是在哪里被逮捕或处决，一切的主动权都回到了他手上。而对于阿鲁巴来说，这也不再是孤单一人担惊受怕的逃亡旅途。  
“这么随便真的好吗……”  
拿这两个人没辙，阿鲁巴也塌下了肩膀。他远眺东方橙红色的朝阳，深吸一口气。他热爱荒野，为自己是个牛仔而自豪，更为自己是个能保护自己珍重之物的人而自豪。六年来，他没有一刻不想早日洗脱罪名，让自己重获自由；但现在他还什么都没做，却觉得自己自由无比。  
“总之……向西边走吧？我们可以去西边。”  
阿鲁巴喃喃道。  
“西边？你想改行淘金吗？”  
罗斯哼笑了一声。  
“那当然不……嗯……要是有金淘也不错啊。”  
总觉得自己什么都可以做到，也可以成为任何人。明明还没有说定，但三个人都已经掉转马头，往西前进。马儿的步伐一开始还比较缓慢，渐渐变快，很快，徐徐轻风打在脸上也变得有些疼了。  
“就这么往西，说不定能有许多新奇事等着我们呢。听说西边的尽头有海，有完全没见过的城镇哦。”  
好久好久，都没有这么期待过前程了。笑容爬上阿鲁巴的脸庞，此时此刻，他心里完全只有一件事，那就是在自己珍重的人的陪伴下，去看一看没看见过的世界。那是怎样的世界，他完全没有畏惧；对于自己和罗斯，他有说不清道不明的信心。  
而罗斯，陪阿鲁巴踏上新的旅途，就是现在最有趣的事情了。就在不久之前，他还觉得自己的追寻会是没有终点的苦难，可事情就像是一个玩笑一样，像闪电一般结束了。如果手里已经握着自己最珍视的宝石，那剩下的事情，也只有去给宝石安个合适的首饰盒了。  
“那就，往西吧。”  
他喝了一声，马就撒开腿跑得更快了。  
“往西——！”  
克莱尔也开心地重复了一句。阿鲁巴眼睛一热，也策马赶上，三个人并排奔走在荒野上，这时候，罗斯突然扭过来说了一句：  
“对了，淘金什么的，我可不要去挖洞。要挖你一个人挖吧。”  
“啊？！我也没有说一定要去淘金吧！”  
“嗯？除了去挖洞你还能干什么？种田吗？西边可没有田给你种。”  
“我还怕找不到工作吗？！”  
“耶——无业游民——”  
“你不也一样吗！”  
“把你交给警察就有收入了。”  
“我是紧急饭票吗！”  
笑声，也一路向西。  
  
  
fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖了这么多个月终于写完了……  
> 这篇其实也没多长，主要还是想写写比较成熟的信天翁  
> 标题是给予Outlaw的判决，主要说的是阿鲁巴  
> 虽说是个被冤枉的通缉犯，但最终他的审判由当事人的罗斯来定  
> 结局也是一开始就定好的，最最想看的就是看他们快乐的离去的样子  
> 一开始脑子里的景象是飙车公路片，想了一想突然记起来不对这时候还没有汽车【x

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是outlaw，无论如何都想用上这个词  
> 没看过什么西部片，所以不敢考据了  
> 有什么错的离谱的请以看春原白色背景时的宽广胸怀多多包涵  
> 刚开了个头，还有很多东西想写  
> 想写势均力敌不磨叽的恋爱  
> 年龄操作好难啊这个勇者先生好难啊  
> 不知道还有没有出场机会，不过阿雷斯是个穿着长裙在长裙底下藏着刀的super waitress  
> 感谢渡边信一郎作品给我的大量作业bgm，基本靠星际牛仔和混沌武士的曲子磕这篇文


End file.
